Enemies, Or So We Thought
by exotic oaSis
Summary: *FINISHED!!* D/Hr fic...it all starts when a mysterious phantom appears at the Hogwarts Yule Ball...find out what happens when this mysterious phantom asks Head Girl, Hermione Granger for a dance...plz R
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters...they all belong to J.K. Rowling...but I do own the rights to this story...  
as it is my own...and is original...so please don't sue! =]  
  
A/N: Well...hmm...what do I say...this is a Draco/Hermione fafic...I think they would be so good together! Don't you think?  
Anyways...I hope you guys enjoy this fanfic...and please r&r...thanx!  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Miss Granger, Mr. Potter, you're both needed in compartment 103 right away please," Professor McGonagall  
poked her head into the compartment that Harry, Ron and Hermione had been in.  
  
"Oh, and Mr. Weasley...the Prefects meeting will be held in compartment 102," she added. Harry and Hermione  
had been voted Head Boy and Head Girl last June, and Ron had been Gryffindor's Prefect. He was quite proud, seeing   
as he wasn't exactly the smartest earlier in his first years at Hogwarts. Ron gathered his stuff, and with a quick wave to   
his friends, headed off to his appropriate compartment. Harry extended his arm, and Hermione took it, as they walked   
into compartment 103 together. There they meet Professor McGonagall, Professor Binns, Professor Sprout, Professor   
Snape, and Professor Trelawney.  
  
"Well then, let's get down to buisness," McGonagall sat down next to Sprout, and indicated Hermione and Harry  
to take a seat.  
  
"First order of buisness...well, it would seem that Dumbledore has requested that we organize a Yule Ball, since   
it was such a sucess a few years back. Unfortunately though, we will not be inviting Beauxbatons and Durmstrang. So,   
are you two up to the challenge?" she questioned. Hermione's eyes widened with glee, excited, remembering that   
wonderful night that she had spent with Viktor Krum, a Durmstrang student, and seeker for the Bulgarian Quidditch team.   
Harry nodded and too felt excited.   
  
"Oh that would be WONDERFUL!" Hermione squeeled with delight. Snape muttered something under his breath,  
which consisted of the words, ' can't believe a giggly girl is organizing this'. Eveyone ignored the greasy-haired professor.  
  
"Well then, that's settled!" McGonagall said with a smile. They continued to talk, then after an hour, they went  
into compartment 102, to tell the Prefects of their decisions. The Prefects included, Ron Weasley for Gryffindor, Blaise  
Zabini for Slytherin, Justin Finch-Fletchley for Hufflepuff, and Lisa Turpin for Ravenclaw. Harry and Hermione informed   
them of their duties this year, and before they knew it, they had arrived at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft anf Wizardry.  
Hermione sighed as she smiled, happy to be back. Harry, Ron and Hermione spotted their friend Hagrid, as they exited   
the Hogwarts Express.  
  
"Hi Hagrid!" Hermione hollered. She stood on her toes, waving frantically to the half-giant. Harry who had grown   
to 6 feet over the summer stood behind Hermione, and waved as well. Ron, who was the last off the train yelled to Hagrid,  
  
"Hey Hagrid! How was your summer?"  
  
"Good ter see yeh three!" Hagrid walked over to them, and gave each an oversized hug. He then apologized, as  
he headed over to the first-years, and took them on their boat ride to the castle.  
  
"Come on! Let's go! I'm starved!" Ron exclaimed, running to grab a coach for him and his friends.  
  
"Sorry Weasel, this coach is mine," a cold voice said. Ron knew this voice could only belong to one person;   
Draco Malfoy, their worst enemy since first year.  
  
"Well, Malfoy, I don't see your name written on it!" Ron shot back.  
  
"Yeah, well I do belive that these coaches are for pure-bloods, not mudblood's," Malfoy sneered, suddenly   
seeing Hermione. She rolled her eyes, and shoved Malfoy, who was nearly twice her size, standing at 6 feet, and   
carrying more muscle then anyone could imagine. She hopped into the coach, and glared at Malfoy.  
  
"You coming Harry - Ron?" She asked. Harry smirked at Malfoy before getting in, and was followed by Ron. As   
the coach began to move, the three watched Malfoy's astonished face grow smaller into the distance, laughing.  
  
"So Ron, what'd you do over the summer?" Hermione asked. Ron told them that with the help of his older twin   
brothers, Fred and Geogre, and older brother Charlie, he had been lifting weights, and practicing some quidditch team   
moves with his brothers. Since Oliver Wood had left, Harry had been voted as team captain, and Ron replaced Wood as   
the team's keeper. With the new captain and new keeper, Gryffindor has won the Inter-House championship 3 times in a   
row. Hermione and Harry noticed the dramic changes in Ron, as he now stood at 6' 2", and if at all possible, had all the   
muscle in the right places. As they entered, the Great Hall, many Hogwarts students noticed this change in Ron, as they  
pointed and giggled as the three walked by.   
  
"I love what he's done with his hair!" a fourth-year Hufflepuff whispered to her friends. They all nodded before   
they returned to their giggly mode. Neither Harry nor Hermione could believe any of this, as they tried to keep from   
laughing. Ron turned red in the ears, hearing all these compliments. They sat down, and waited for the Sorting to begin.   
Once finished, Dumbledore welcomed the new first-years, and then conjured up the welcoming feast. Each table roared  
with conversation, and everyone was chatting about their summer, and rumours that were heard.  
  
"You'll never guess what I got this summer," Malfoy's boostful voice could be heard from miles away.  
  
"A new Lighting 3000! The newest model of broomsticks! Some international teams don't even had this one yet!"  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes once more, it seemed routine now, since she'd been doing it for seven years now. She  
hated Malfoy, there wasn't one aspect of him that she liked. She hated his sly smirk, his pale, pointed face, his white-  
blonde hair that was always slicked back. The thing she hated most about him was his pale silver eyes, which always  
seemed to glow, no matter what mood he was in. Ron noticed her staring at Malfoy with glaring eyes.  
  
"You okay 'Mione?" He asked. She snapped back to reality, and glanced at Ron. She smiled and nodded. Ron  
shrugged and continued to talk to Harry about new quidditch strategies. After dinner, Ron, Harry and Hermione walked   
up to the Gryffindor tower. En route though, they bumped into none other than Draco Malfoy.  
  
"Watch it Potter!"He scowled.   
  
"Back at you Malfoy!" Harry snapped. He grabbed his wand, ready to battle, Malfoy doing the same. Hermione  
sighed loudly and grabbed Harry's arm.  
  
"Let's go," she said, dragging him away.  
  
"You still need your mudblood girlfriend to stick up for you eh?" Draco yelled, as the three walked away. How he   
hated Hermione.   
  
' Argh! I hate her so much! Her wild, bushy brown hair, her know-it-all brains, and especially those muggle brown   
eyes,' he thought to himself, as he watched them walk away.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well...that's all for now...what do y'all think? anywayz don't forget to R&R!! bye!  
  
-Baby T 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Again...I do not own any of these characters, they belong to J.K. Rowling, but I do own this fanfic...so   
please don't sue!  
  
dkg: hey! glad you enjoyed the first chapter! well...i ain't revealing anything yet...so just keep on reading!  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
The next morning during breakfast, the owl post arrived, carrying the students timetables.  
  
"Oh come on! You've got to be kidding! Double Potions with Slytherin AGAIN!" Ron complained. Hermione  
began to look over her timetable; Defense Against Dark Arts with just the Gryffindors, Astronomy with Ravenclaw, and   
double potions with Slytherin.  
  
'Not bad,' she thought. She glanced over at Ron and Harry's timetable, which were both the same. She had all   
her classes with Ron and Harry, except that she took astronomy instead of that useless Divination class, which Ron  
and Harry both had with Hufflepuff. They continued breakfast then headed down to their Defense Against Dark Arts   
class. This year, Professor Lupin had returned, much to the excitment of the majority of the students. The Gryffindor's   
took their seats, happily awaiting the beginning of class.  
  
"Good morning class!" Professor Remus Lupin greeted enthusiastically, "It feels so good to be back here at  
Hogwarts! Ah...I remember some faces! Ms. Parvati Patil...how is your sister Padma doing? And Mr. Neville   
Longbottom!"   
  
He crossed over to where Ron, Harry, and Hermione.  
  
"My, my...Mr. Ronald Weasley...you've certainly grown since I've last seen you! And Miss Granger, haven't  
changed a bit; still as pretty and smart as you were before!" He paused then continued, "Mr. Harry Potter, well, it's  
been quite some time huh?" He bent over, and lowered his voice, "Sirius sent this to me, to pass on to you." He  
handed Harry a thick letter, then walked to the front of the class.  
  
"Well class, today we'll be working on something a little difficult for the first day, but I'm positive this class  
will be able to handle it! We'll start this term with hexes. Now you might be thinking, 'Hexes? We learned that years  
ago!' Yes, you may have worked on them, but these type of hexes, are illegal ones, used by He-Who-Must-Not-Be-  
Named, and his followers."  
  
He continued talking, the whole class hanging on every word. When the bell had rung, the class groaned   
not wanting to leave. He didn't give them any homework, but instructed them to glance at a few pages in their  
textbooks.  
  
By dinner time, the only homework received was from none other than Snape's class. They had begun  
studying stronger antidotes for poison, and Snape had given them about a hundred pages to read, plus a 5 page  
essay on antidotes, and their origins, to be handed in by the end of that week.  
  
Once back in the Prefects common room, Harry and Hermione began to plan the Yule Ball, with the help  
and of Ron. Hermione took notes, in her neat cursive writing, as she listened to the different decoration and theme   
suggestions given by Harry and Ron. By midnight, they had come up with many great ideas for themes, and each  
said goodnight, before heading to their proper rooms. Now that Hermione and Harry had become Head Girl and Boy,  
they each had their own bedroom on the 3rd floor of the Prefects house. Ron had his own bedroom too, but on the  
second floor. Sharing the second floor with him was the Hufflepuff Prefect, Justin Finch-Fletchley. On the first floor,  
just above the common room was where Blaise Zabini and Lisa Turpin each had their own bedrooms.  
  
Hermione opened the door to her red and gold decorated room, and plumped onto her large, feather bed.  
Crookshanks imediatly jumped into her lap, and purred. She stroked his fur, subconciously as her mind drifted to  
Viktor Krum. She remembered the first day she meet him, and how annoyed at him she was, because he always  
spent his time at the library, where his fan club of squeeling girls would be. She never had peace and quiet during   
those times, but when he had asked her to go to the ball with him, she couldn't resist. He was one of those tall,  
dark, handsome type guys, who at the same time, was very mysterious. Although he was four years older than   
her, she still felt like he was the one who really knew how to treat her right. When he invited her to Bulgaria,  
she was unsure at first, but soon accepted once he had invited Ron and Harry as well. That summer, she   
remembered Viktor teaching Ron and Harry new tricks. It was those little lessons that got Ron onto the quidditch  
team. She remembered the long walks with him, just the two of them, in his garden. They would talk for hours, over  
everything, quidditch games, school, hobbies, anything. Then when she went back, she missed him so much, and   
yet she knew that they couldn't continue this relationship. She wrote to him, explaining how hard it would be, and  
apologizing. She felt terrible, but he took it well, and agreed, so long as they would remain close friends, and   
write to each other. It had been only two years, and she still wrote to him, but missed him dearly. She sighed,  
then picked up Crookshanks, and placed him on the floor. She went under her covers, and closed her eyes, falling  
into a deep sleep.  
  
By morning, Hermione had awaken with new spirit, as today was the day that she and Harry would finalize  
the Yule Ball plans with Professor McGonagall. She took a shower in the Prefects bathroom, and then slipped into  
a cute knee-length black skirt, and a white blouse. She put on her Gryffindor robe, and headed out to meet Harry.  
  
"You got the notes?" Harry asked, coming out from his room. She nodded, and together they headed out  
to McGonagall's office. They presented their ideas to the Professor, and waited her verdict.   
  
"Very well Potter, Granger. This presentation was very well organised, and I'm glad to see that you two  
are taking your jobs seriously. I'm accepting this idea, and now, you must go over this with your fellow Prefects,  
then after you've all agreed, it's on the the student body, and see if the majority are in your favour." She explained.  
Harry and Hermione nodded, and with a quick goodbye, they called on a Prefects meeting. Once all the Prefects  
had assembled in the common room, Harry spoke up.  
  
"As you all know, we are planing the Yule Ball. Professor McGonagall has agreed to our idea, and now  
we need your approval," he said, looking at his colleuges. They nodded and listened, except for Blaise who was  
examining her fingernails, looking extremely bored. Hermione noticed this, and so did Harry, but they both   
ignored it. The Prefect council agreed of the idea, and they settled on a date to inform the rest of the student body.  
  
Days passed, with nothing unsual going on. Classes were all going on normally (well, it depends on how one  
defines 'normal' at Hogwarts!), and other than Malfoy's predictable insults, everyone was quite happy. Just before the  
Halloween feast began, Harry and Hermione got up in front of everyone and told them of their plans for the Yule Ball.  
  
"It will be dercorated with the traditional Red and Green with touches of the colours of the four houses," Harry  
started. He looked at Hermione, who then continued.  
  
"We have ideas for themes, but we need you to vote. One is that we make this a classy ball, where we dress  
not in our robes, but in formal wear, meaning dresses for the girls, and suits for the boys," she stopped, and surveyed  
the crowd. She noticed many of the Hufflepuff girls, whispering and smiling at this idea, along with many Ravenclaws  
and Gryffindors.  
  
"Also, we've decided on just casual wear, anything from jeans and a t-shirt to school robes," she saw many  
sour faces from everyone, including the Slytherins, and concluded that maybe that wasn't the best idea.  
  
"Or, we can make this a costume night. You can dress up as your favourite witch or wizard actor, or singer,  
or quidditch player. For each idea, we'll be handing our a few prizes to best dressed singles, and best dressed couples.  
So? What do we all think?" She asked. The whole Great Hall errupted into loud chatter, and people yelling their vote.   
Harry and Hermione turned and smiled to each other. Professory Dumbledore held up his hand, and silence instanly   
followed.  
  
"Raise you hand if you wish for a classy, formal ball," Harry said. A group of Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw girls  
raised their hands.  
  
"37," Harry whispered to Hermione, who wrote it down.  
  
"And those in favour for a casual ball?" Harry continued. A few Slytherins raised their hands.  
  
"14, and how about those in favour for the costume ball?" Harry went on. Nearly the whole school raised  
their hands, including Malfoy and his crew.  
  
"Wow," Hermione muttered, "That's 339 students!"  
  
"Well then! That's settled, costume ball it is! Your head teacher will be giving you each more information later  
on this week, so you can all start on your costumes!" Harry announced. They took their seats, as the plats filled with   
many scrumptious meals, and desserts.  
  
' A costume ball huh?' Malfoy thought to himself, ' Hmm, then I'm guessing Granger will win for best mudblood  
costume!' He laughed silently at his own joke as he stared at the brown haired girl sitting at the Gryffindor table. 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters, they belong to J.K. Rowling, but I do own the story  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
By the start of December, Harry, Hermione and the rest of the Prefects were busy with the Yule Ball, deciding  
on what foods and drinks should be served, what music should be played, and decorations, and prizes. They were also  
busy with desinging their own costumes, as was the rest of the school. Hermione was surprised to see that even Blaise  
had taken some charge in this planning, and was even obsessing over her costume. Everyone kept their costume a  
secret, hoping that their idea will beat the next, and possibly land them a winner. The Prefects decided that there would  
be two catagories; a single catagory and a couple catagory, each with two winners, therefore a total of four prizes was   
needed; two for first place, and two for second place. Then the subject of the Yule Ball tradition came up.  
  
"So are you two gonna pair up and go together?" Asked Justin, "It's tradition for the Head Boy and Head Girl to  
go together, and open the ball with a dance, you know."  
  
"Well," Hermione looked at Harry. Their eyes meet, and Harry spoke up.  
  
"I was going to ask Hermione if it was okay that tradition was broken this time."  
  
The group dropped what they were doing and looked up at Harry and Hermione. Even Blaise look shocked at  
what Harry had said.  
  
"What do you mean by 'tradition being broken'? Blaise questioned.  
  
"Well, I was hoping to take someone else, and hope that Hermione and I could open the ball with different   
partners," Harry explained. Everyone then looked at Hermione. She was kind of shocked and hurt at first, but quickly  
recovered.  
  
"Yeah sure. That's a great idea Harry! We can open with other people!" She smiled, and Harry smiled back.  
Everyone else sighed, glad this didn't turn ugly.  
  
The next day, with money raised from the last fund raiser, Hermione and Harry set out to Hogsmead to pick up   
prizes.  
  
"What do you think we should get?" Harry asked, wanting Hermione's input. Hermione thought for a second,   
then said, "How 'bout a gift basket, with assortments from Zonko's and Honeydukes, for the guys, and stuff from  
Honeydukes and jewelry and accessories for the girls!"  
  
Harry smiled and nodded, they split up the money and headed seperate ways, arranging to meet up in two hours  
with all the stuff they gathered.  
  
Hermione headed to Honeydukes first, and bought bags of chocolate, and chunks of nougat, sugar-spun quills,  
peppermint creams, and much more. She then headed to a new store, which had just recently opened, named  
' Penelope's House of Jewelry and Accessories'.  
  
"How convienient," Hermione muttered upon entering. She was fasinated by the colours of the small store. There  
were hundreds of things to chose from, from rings to earings, scarves to handbags, bracelets to hair ties.  
  
"Hello! Can I help you?" A pretty voice behind Hermione asked. Hermione turned around, her eyes wide.  
  
"Penelope? Penelope Clearwater?" Hermione was surprised.  
  
"Hermione! Oh my gosh! It's good to see you!" Penelope answered, wrapping her arms around her. Penelope  
was a Ravenclaw, as was Percy Weasley's girlfriend years ago.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Penelope asked. Hermione explained to her about the Yule Ball, and the prizes.  
  
"That's wonderful!" Penelope exclaimed when Hermione had finished, "Come, let me help you pick out some   
stuff."   
For the remaider of the two hours, the two girls picked out braclets, handbags, necklaces and matching earings.   
When Hermione had payed for everything, she thanked Penelope and headed out to meet Harry. She told Harry her   
story, as they walked back to Hogwarts castle. There, they headed to the Prefect common room, and began to place the   
goodies into a beautiful woven basket, and wrapped it with plastic. They hide it in their rooms for safekeeping.  
  
Finally the Sautrday of the Yule Ball arrived. Everyone was buzzing with excitment during breakfast, and as soon   
as the meal was over, everyone dashed to their rooms, and began preparing for the ball. Harry, Hermione, Ron, Justin,  
Lisa and Blaise stayed behind, and locked the doors of the Great Hall. With the help of Professor McGonagall,   
Dumbledore and Hagrid, they began to decorate the room. Once they finished, they too, headed to their seperate rooms   
and got ready. Hermione had been waiting for this moment for months now. She sat in front of the mirror, deciding what   
to do first. Her mind wondered at who Harry would be bringing. He kept it a secret, even from Ron, and she began to   
think of who it was.  
  
"Oh my gosh!" Hermione exclaimed standing up with such force, that it knocked over her chair, "I don't have  
anyone to open the dance with!"  
  
She rushed down to the second floor, and banged on Ron's door.  
  
"Ron! Open up! It's Hermione! You gotta help me with something!" She cried. The door swung open with Ron  
holding a towel around his waist, water dripping from his flaming red hair.  
  
"Jeesh Hermione! What's so important that you need to break down my door!"  
  
Hermione blushed at the way Ron was dressed, then remembered her dilemma.  
  
"Ron, I don't have anyone to go to the ball with! I forgot all about it! And I need someone to open the ball with   
me!" She said quickly.  
  
"Wah! Slow down, what do you want me to do?" He asked.  
  
"Ron you gotta open the ball with me!" She said.  
  
"I can't Hermione, I'm going with Lavender," he told her.  
  
"It'll only be the first dance Ron, that's all. I promise. Please! Lavender will understand! It's only the Head Boy   
and Head Girl who dance for the first one anyways. Please Ron!" She begged. He quickly agreed to the delight of  
Hermione. She thanked him a hundred times as she rushed back to her room. From her room, she had acess to the   
Gryffindor House. She entered, and ran to Lavender's room. She banged on her door, and when Lavender opened up,  
she explained her situation to her. Lavender listened, then with a bit of hesitation, she agreed.  
  
"I'm only doing this cause your a good friend Hermione," Lavender had said. Hermione thanked her a hundred  
times as well before heading back to her own room. She locked the door, and breathed a sigh of relief. Then she got  
to work on preparing herself for the ball. 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer:I don't own any of these characters! So please don't sue!  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
It was nearly time for the ball to start. Everyone had gathered into the stunningly decorated Great Hall. The four  
long tables where no longer there, but were replaced with 4 smaller tables which were placed against the wall. Those  
tables were filled with drinks and cups, and small desserts. Professor McGonagall whispered, "Sonorus" and her voice  
became a loud speaker.  
  
"Wecome to Hogwarts Yule Costume Ball, will the Head Boy and Head Girl please make their way to the  
center of the floor," she said. The room went dark, and a spotlight focused on the main stairs that lead from the teachers  
room to the Great Hall. Harry escorted Parvati down the stairs. Harry was dressed as a quidditch player from Ireland as  
Parvati was dressed as a gypsy with a dress she made herself with silk, satin and lace. Eveyone clapped as the couple  
made their way to the centre of the floor. Once there, everyone turned their attention back to stairs where a musculer  
robot Ron escorted a movie star Hermione down to the floor. Everyone gasped at the way Hermione had looked. She had  
dressed up as a muggle actor, whom no one had know except her. Her thin figure wore a black, tight-fitting, low-cut dress   
with thin straps holding up the dress. The black dress had a few sparkles on them, making her dress glitter in the   
spotlight. The dress went went above her knee on the outside of her left leg, and crossed diagonally, so the length on the   
outside of her right leg was just below her knee. She was wearing sparkles on her eyelids, and had a beautiful shade of   
pink gloss on her lips. She had straightened her hair, then gave it a crimpled look, which looked fabulous with the dress.  
To us muggles, she looked like a star that was walking down the red carpet for Oscar night, being stopped by countless  
reporters. She and Ron stood near Harry and Parvati, who both had their mouths wide open. Then music started to play  
as the two couples began to dance. After to song, Ron and Hermione split up, and Ron took Lavender to the dance floor.  
Hermione was crowded by a group of Hufflepuff girls, who were all commenting on Hermione's look. It was then that   
Malfoy and his group entered the Great Hall. Malfoy (who accompanied Pansy Parkinson who was dressed up as a   
popular witch singer) was dressed up as a race car driver, wearing a tight one piece green and sliver racing suit, that   
outlined his built figure. He carried aroung a racing helmet, as an accessory, and wore black racing gloves. He wondered   
what the commotion was with the Hufflepuff girls. It seemed as if some famous wizard was siging autographs for them.   
Slowly the crowd parted, revealing the back side of a slim girl, wearing a complimenting black dress.   
  
"Wow," Malfoy mutterend under his breath, "Who's the babe?" Just as he finished saying that, the girl turned  
around. Malfoy's eyes went wide, and his jaw dropped to the floor. He couldn't believe who it was.  
  
"Granger," he muttered. He turned away, pretending to talk to Crabbe, Goyle and Pansy. Hermione walked past   
them, and got herself a drink. She sipped it quietly, watching the happy couples dance. She didn't however notice that   
someone else was watching her.   
  
' I can't believe that's her,' he thought, his heart leaping. He let go of Pansy and walked over to the dessert table.  
  
' Why isn't she dancing with anyone? She's the best looking one here!' He continued to think. His eyes over-  
looked, the fitting dress, the make-up, the hair, he even noticed that she had gotten her ears pierced and was wearing   
large silver hoops. He watched her watch everyone dancing. She would smile everytime someone stopped and  
complimented her, but the smile seemed forced. She wasn't having a good time.  
  
"Oh Draky! Come on! I wanna dance!" Pansy annoying shrill of a voice said. Hermione looked over to her left,  
where she say Pansy walking over to Malfoy. He was at the desert table next to where she was. She watched Draco  
get dragged by Pansy to the dance floor. She forced his hands around her waist, and started dancing. Hermione had  
to laugh at expression written on Malfoy's face.  
  
' Funny,' she thought, ' I thought I say Malfoy looking at me, before Pansy took him.' She found herself watching  
Draco dance (if you would call it dancing) with Pansy. She realised what she was doing, then turned away. She walked  
over to where the professor's were sitting. There was a seat for the Head Girl and Head Boy, and she took her seat. She  
saw Ron and Lavender dancing, and waved at Harry, who was dancing with Parvati. Each of her two best friends, smiled,   
enjoying every moment of the ball. After what seemed like hours to Malfoy, Pansy let go of him, and he walked away. He  
leaned against a wall, hidden behind the many dancers, with a clear view of Hermione. She wore a gazed look on her   
face, he didn't know what was going on in her mind, but he know that she wasn't happy. She got up before the start of the   
next song, and made her way to the balcony, where she leaned against the end, and overlooked the castle. Malfoy   
followed her, but quietly hid behind the doors, in the dark shadows.  
  
"What are you doing here Granger?" His cold voice sent shivers down her spine. She turned around, scared at  
first, thinking that she was the only one there. When she saw Malfoy, she sighed.  
  
"Malfoy, you scared me," she said, looking into his eyes, "What are you doing here?"  
  
"What do you think Granger? I'm not going back, where Pansy can see me!" She giggled at this, but when Draco  
scowled, she went back to gazing at the moon.   
  
"Dracky!" A shrill voice called,"Draky! Where are you!"  
  
Pansy burst through the balcony doors, only to see Hermione, "Oh...it's only you. Have you seen Draky?"  
  
"Ummm," Hermione started. She glanced over at Draco, who was still behind the doors. The only thing she could  
see clearly of him, was his sliver eyes, that glowed in the dark. She watched his eyes move side to side.  
  
"No...sorry Pansy, I haven't seen him," Hermione turned back to Pansy.  
  
"Hmph!" She left in a huff, then continued calling from her missing partner. Draco closed the doors, before   
coming out of the shadows. The eery moon light made Draco's face paler. He didn't saw anything, but walked up to the   
balcony's end. Hermione didn't look at him, but he noticed a single tear fall from her eye. He didn't know whether to say  
something, or just leave it.  
  
"You okay Granger?" He asked softly, hoping that she wouldn't hear. She turned to look at him, surprised, then  
answered, "Yeah."  
  
"Well, I'm not sure how you mudbloods define 'okay', but in the wizard world 'okay' doesn't include tears," he  
snarled.  
  
"Listen Malfoy! I didn't ask you to pry into my buisness!" She snapped. She turned around, and stormed out.  
Once she re-entered, she put on a fake smile, and pretended she was having the time of her life. She sat down near the  
drink table, and began to watch everyone have fun. She glanced over at the cloak. 9:15 pm. The ball started at 7pm and  
would end at midnight. She would have to survive for another 3 hours. Malfoy, just keep watching her. He didn't know why.  
He hated her, everything about her. Her crazy frizzy hair, that was now crimped, and lay just past her shoulders. And her  
chocolate brown eyes, which now was outlined with sparkles. And that black, glittery dress, that outlined her slim figure.  
He snapped out his trance.  
  
"I hate Granger," he muttered.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hi again! Well...what do you think?! Will Draco actually fall in love with her?!? tune in next time! and don't forget to R&R!!  
-Baby T 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't any of these characters, but the story's mine! Don't sue!  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
He didn't know why, but he began to feel sorry for her. She was the prettiest girl there, and yet she hadn't been  
asked to dance once (save the first dance, which she danced with Ron). He wanted to ask her, but then again he didn't   
want to. She was a mudblood, and he hated mudbloods. He walked out of the Great Hall, unnoticed.  
  
Ron and Lavender stopped dancing, and as Ron went over to his friend Justin, Lavender went to Hermione.  
  
"Hey Hermione! How come you ain't dancing?!" She asked.  
  
"I'm not really in the mood. I kinda just wanna watche everyone," she answered. Just then, she noticed a tall  
wizard walk into the Great Hall. He was dressed in long, black robes, and wore a white mask, that covered half his   
face. He was dressed as the phantom from the hit wizard muscial "The Phantom and the Witch". She easily made  
eye-contact with the mysterious figure, who walked over to her. She didn't know who this was, but her heart lept forward.  
Lavender noticed the dazed look on Hermione's face, so she turned around to see the cloaked figure. He walked past  
Lavender, and held out his hand to Hermione.  
  
"May I have this dance?" He asked in a very manly voice. Lavender giggled, and with a wink, she left. Hermione  
took the hand, and was lead to the dance floor. Everyone parted, wondering who Hermione was with. He gently place his  
one hand around her waist, and one hand holding hers. She couldn't belive what was going on. Who was this guy? And  
how come he wouldn't reveal himself. She looked around the dancefloor to see who was missing. Harry was with Parvati,  
Ron with Lavender, Malfoy's group was huddled around someone, probably Malfoy, and everyone else she could think of  
was there. She looked into the eyes of this mysterious guy. His charming silver eyes shined. She couldn't put a finger on  
who this was. Although his arms were large with muscles, his touch was very gentle, as if he was dealing with something  
fragile.  
  
"Who are you?" She whispered. He didn't speak, but brought her closer, She had to look up to see him, as he   
stood at a towering 6 feet. He didn't smile, but his silver eyes smiled for him. She loved his eyes, and the more she  
gazed into them, the more she found herself loving them. There was something about his eyes that reminded her of  
someone.  
  
' But who?' She thought. She wanted this moment to last forever, but as soon as the song ended, he let go of her.  
He was about to leave, when she pulled him back.  
  
"Wait! Please tell me who you are," she pleaded. He looked deep into those brown eyes, then smiled. He bent  
down and softly kissed her on the cheek, then quickly left. She stood there, stunned, holding her cheek, as she watched  
him walk out the Great Hall's doors.   
  
"What are you standing there for Hermione!" Lavender called, "Go after him!"  
  
Hermione shook her head, releasing the shock from her system, and ran as fast as she could, wearing a dress,  
and 3-inch stelletos. She opened the doors, and rushed out to be met by darkness.  
  
"Jeesh Granger, second time this night you've invaded my spot." She turned around, half-expecting the mystery  
guy, only to see the pale face of Draco Malfoy, again standing behind the doors.  
  
"Look Malfoy, I didn't come out here for you. Did you see a black cloaked wizard walk out here?" She asked him.  
He stepped out into the candle lit area. The flames danced, revealing his silver eyes.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
I'm gonna leave y'all hanging for a few!! So if you wanna hear more...u betta review!!! Hope you enjoyed it!!!  
ne wayz...catch y'all later!   
  
-Baby T 


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters...I just own the story...so don't sue!!  
  
A/N: I just wanna thank everyone for reviewing! I'm so glad you guys are enjoying this! Ne wayz here's the next few chapters! Don't forget to review again!!  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Why, did your boyfriend run out on you, cause he found out that you're a mudblood?" He sneered. She didn't even notice that behind him was the white mask of her mystery man. She glared at Malfoy, before swearing under her breath and going back into the Great Hall. Once gone, Draco leaned against the wall, and took a deep breath.  
  
' Malfoy that was too close,' he thought, ' One more second, and she would've seen you switch back to your race costume.'  
  
He spent the rest of night watching Hermione from a great distance. She was smiling now, but she wore a puzzled look on her face. Her friends Lavender and Parvati joined her, talking and figuring out who that could've been.Harry and Ron soon brought over the drinks, and joined in on the conversation.  
  
"Maybe it was Snape," Ron joked. The three girls looked at Ron.  
  
"Please tell me you're joking," Lavender said. When he nodded, a look of relief came on each of the girls faces.  
  
"What about that 4th year Hufflepuff, the Chaser. He's tall," Harry suggested.  
  
"You mean Owen Cauldwell?" Parvati asked.  
  
"Yeah, him," Harry said.  
  
"Nah, couldn't have been him...he was with Laura Madley," Lavender jumped in, "He was dancing right beside Ron and I."  
  
They spent about a half an hour, before finally giving up. Ron took Lavender to the dance floor, and just as Harry was about to take his partner, Parvati spoke up.  
  
"Harry, honey, I'm kinda tired. Why don't you take Hermione for this dance, and come get me later."  
  
Hermione was shocked, knowing that Parvati was very protective, when it came to Harry and other girls. Parvati just looked at Hermione, and winked.  
  
"Go ahead, you've been on the dancefloor only twice tonight." Hermione smiled at her friend, and went with Harry. Peeves, who was the dj for the night, put on a fast pace song, and Harry and Hermione began to dance.  
  
"So who do you think should win for male single?" Harry yelled, over the loud music.  
  
"I dunno...what do you think?" Hermione yelled back.   
  
"What about Ernie Macmillan from Hufflepuff? His rabid dog costume is very original," Harry suggested. Hermione nodded, glancing over at Ernie, who was dancing with Mandy Brocklehurst, a 7th year Ravenclaw.  
  
"How about for female single?" Hermione yelled.  
  
"Padma looks good," Harry said. Padma was dress as a female pirate, and she even had her owl dress up as a tropical bird, that sat on her right shoulder. She made her left leg, into a peg leg, and even coloured her teeth to make it look rotten.  
  
"I was just gonna suggest her!" Hermione yelled. They continued to yell back and forth, until they decided the two best dressed couples. Finally it was midnight. The ball was a huge sucess, but it was over. Harry and Hermione, summoned the 4 gift baskets, and announed the 4 winners.  
  
"For best male single...Ernie Macmillan!" Harry exclaimed. Ernie walked up the stage, and modeled his outfit, then accepted his prize.  
  
"And for best female single...Padma Patil!" Hermione exclaimed. Parvati clapped and cheered the loudest for her twin sister.   
  
"And for second place, best dress couple...Dennis Creevey and Ginny Weasley!" The pair of freshly cooked lobsters made their way to the stage. Everyone clapped and laughed, enjoying the sight of the couple. Dennis and Ginny laughed, not expecting all this publicity.  
  
"And in first place..." Hermione started. She looked at Harry and the two said together, "Adrian Pucey from Slytherin and Eleanor Branstone from Hufflepuff!"  
  
The couple dressed as cave men/women (kinda like Fred and Wilma Flinstone) walked to the front to the stage, and was meet by applause from their fellow students. After the presentation of awards, everyone except the prefect had gone to their rooms.  
  
"Congradualations everyone," Harry said, "This ball was a sucess, and it couldn't have been possible without your help."  
  
They began to clean up the Great Hall, but didn't notice that Malfoy had stayed. He was leaning against the Great Hall doors, watching Hermione balancing a tray of drinks in one hand, and a tray of deserts in another. She was headed to the kitchen, and was nearly to where Malfoy was positioned. A streamer had caught on the back of Hermione's high heel shoes, and she tripped. Draco lunged forwards, stopping Hermione's fall, and trying to grab the tray before they fell as well. The tray of drinks crashed to the floor, and the prefects and Harry stopped what they were doing, and turned to look at Hermione. Draco pulled her up, still holding her. She looked into his eyes. They looked so familier, but she didn't know how.   
  
"Oi! Malfoy!"Ron yelled, his face turning red, "What are you trying to do? Kill Hermione?"  
  
"She was clumsy, she tripped, I stopped her Weasel. You should be thankful," Malfoy sneered, before letting Hermione go, and left. Hermione watched him go, and didn't notice that Ron and Harry were beside her. Ron touched her shoulder.  
  
"You okay Hermione?" He asked quietly. She nodded, then continued to clean up the mess, made by hundreds of young wizards.  
  
' Why did he help me? Why was he even there?' She thought to herself.  
  
~~~~~~~~~ 


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Once again, I don't any of these characters...except for Olga Bulstrich...but I do own the story!  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
Draco walked around the castle, not yet wanting to go back to the dungeons. He was muttering under his breath the whole time.  
  
"Can't believe I just did that. Stupid. Clumsy Granger." When he was almost one o'clock in the morning, Draco finally returned to the dungeons, and into his room. He climbed into his bed, and stared at the black and silver ceiling. His mind drifted to that night's events, and how he held Hermione in his arms. How his lips made contact with her soft, rosy cheeks. Those twinkling brown eyes of hers. How graceful she was when she danced. He kept thinking about her, until his eyes finally closed.  
  
Meanwhile, the prefects didn't get back to their house, until about a quarter after one. They were all tired, so they each muttered a quick 'goodnight' before heading to their seperate rooms. There, she took off the sparkles and the make-up. She took off her Oscar-night type dress, and slipped into a pair of silk pajama pants, and a white tank top. Crookshanks was already sleeping at the foot of her bed, so she just bent down and quietly kissed the top of his head. She was about to turn off the lights, when she noticed a folded note on the top of her pillow. She sat down, and opened it up. There, written in his distictive writing, was a letter from Viktor Krum. As she read it, she could hear the deep, calm voice of her first love.  
  
' My dearest Hermy-own-ninny, (he wrote, and she imagined saying) it has been long time since ve have been writing. I am missing you very very much. I vant you to know, that you vere my favourite girl, and i vill never forgot you. I am still Seeker for Bulgaria. I am thinking that ve vill be traveling soon though, for a vorld tournament. I von't be able to write to you for avhile, because I vill need rest. I am hoping that you and Harry and Ron vill come and visit me again. Soon. Tell Harry and Ron that they are always velcome in Bulgaria. I am thinking that you are vondering vhat is going on here. I have a new girl. She is very vell known here in Bulgaria. She is named Olga Bulstrich. She is very very nice girl. I vant you to meet her, soon. But remember this, you will alvays be the one I care about the most. Olga doesn't know that I sometimes compare the vay she dances vith you. She not dance the vay you dance. At the Yule Ball, remember? I am hoping that you remember that, cause that is my favourite memory of Hogvarts. Vell, that is all for now. I miss you and Harry and Ron. Send an owl to me, I am hoping that you will send one very quick. Merry Christmas to you and Harry and Ron. Goodbye, my Hermy-own-ninny! Your friend, Viktor Krum'   
  
She sighed, the memories flowing back to her. He had found someone else, and she was still Hermione Granger. The girl who knows everything.   
  
' Maybe it was Viktor that was at the ball tonight,' she silently hoped. But then she remembered that he had dark brown eyes, that looked black, not silver. The only person she knew that had those cold, silver eyes were...  
  
"Oh my gosh!" She said aloud. Crookshanks heard her and srung up, awaking from his slumber.  
  
"It can't be," she dropped her voice to a whisper.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
*music playing in the backround* dun, dun, dun...so has Hermione figured out who it was? Find out...  
  
-Baby T 


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters...so don't sue!  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
During breakfast that Sunday morning, Hermione was quiet, every now and then she would glance over at the Slytherin table, and look at Malfoy.  
  
' It's not possible,' she keep thinking.  
  
"Oi! Hermione! What's a matter? You've been quiet all morning!" Ron asked. He sat next to his girlfriend Lavender, and Harry was seated with his girlfriend Parvati.   
  
"Yeah Hermione...what's up?" Harry asked.  
  
"Oh, it's nothing," she answered, "Oh, but Viktor sent an owl to me last night. He says Merry Christmas, and he hopes that we come and visit him soon."  
  
Ron grinned, proud that he was friends with the famous and best Seeker in all of the wizard world. Hermione got up, and excused herself, saying that she had to finish up some Arithmacy homework. She was walking quickly and looking down, that she didn't even see that Draco was walking straight at her, his nose behind a quidditch book. They bumped into each other.  
  
"Watch it Granger! You clumsy mudblood!" Malfoy growled.  
  
"You watch it Malfoy!" She yelled.  
  
"So where are your two bodyguards Potty and Weasel now Granger? They're not here to protect the wittle mudblood anymore," Malfoy mocked in a baby voice.  
  
Hermione just raised her hand, and before Draco could even realize what was going to happen next, her hand came down, and slapped him. The force was so hard, that his pale face instantly showcased a red (and I mean red, as in a red tomato) hand imprint. He touched his cheek, not believing that she had just done that. Several Ravenclaws had just left the Great Hall and witnessed what had happened. They gasped, hardly believing that small, thin Hermione Granger, just slapped tall, musculer Draco Malfoy.  
  
"You'll pay for that Granger, you filthy mudblood," he snarled. She ignored that and continued walking to her room. When she got to the picture of the knight that guarded the house, she screamed the password, "Mace Spikes", and stormed into the common room. Blaise was sitting on the black leather couch, reading a book, when she heard Hermione stomp into the room. Hermione let out a frustrated scream, then walked up the stairs and slammed the door.  
  
"Woah, what happened to her?" Blaise asked to the empty room, her eyes wide with shock. Just then, Ron and Harry came barging threw the doors. They ran to their rooms, and came out almost instantly, each holding their brooms, and a thick cloak, for it was snowing outside.  
  
"If Hermione comes up here, tell her we went to Hogsmead," Harry instucted Blaise, then leaving before she had the chance to tell them that Hermione was just upstairs.  
  
"Hermione?" Blaise called, looking in the direction of the stairs. No answer.  
  
"HERMIONE!" She bellowed.  
  
"WHAT?" An extremely ticked off voice yelled back.  
  
"RON AND HARRY SAID THAT THEY'RE GOING TO HOGSMEAD!"  
  
"SO?" Came Hermione's answer.  
  
"SO,MAYBE THEY WANT YOU TO MEET THEM THERE!" Blaise heard another scream of frustration before concetrating on her book.  
  
"ARGH!!!!!! Why can't I just have some peace and quiet?!?!" She yelled, before plumping down on her bed. She accidently sat on Crookshanks tail, which sent Crookshanks sailing into the air, wailing in pain. She threw on a pair of jeans, and a black sweater, then put her hair in a high ponytail, before heading out. She flung open her door, and stomped downstairs. THUD. THUD.THUD. To Blaise, it might have well been a stampede of Hippogriffs.   
  
"Hey Hermione, what's the matter?" Blaise hollered before the Head Girl left. Hermione spun around, her eyes as dark as night.  
  
"You want to know what the matter is?" She said calmly, then her rage took over her, "DRACO MALFOY is the matter! I HATE HIM! I HATE HIM! I HATE HIM!"  
  
With that, she made her way out of the Prefect House. Blaise just sat there, still staring at the door. She wasn't sure if that was Hermione Granger, or some odd creature that was in Hermione's body. This was the first time that she'd seen Hermione blow up like that.   
  
Hermione walked to the Owlry, hoping to write to Viktor. The castle was still full with students, and once they saw a fuming Hermione, they all cleared the way for her. Once up in the Owlry, she sat in a coner, and pulled out a few pieces of parchment. Then she began to write.  
  
Dear Viktor,  
I'm so glad that I heard from you. And Merry Christmas to you too, and to Olga. I'm very pleased that you are happy, and I miss you so much everyday. If I haven't already told you, Harry and I are Head Boy and Head Girl! And Ron's a Prefect! We got the chance to plan the Yule Ball, and we just had it yesterday. Of course I remember that year that you were here. You dance very well yourself Viktor. I miss you so much, and I really just want to see you, and talk. I really miss that. You were and are so easy to talk to. I'm doing okay in school. Professor McGonagall has let me fast track and take a few advanced courses. But I'm really frustrated. Lately things have been going bad for me. I don't know if you still remember Draco Malfoy, that blonde-haired guy, that you used to sit with, when your school came here? Anyways, he's a pure-blood wizard, and as you already know, I'm a muggle-born witch. And Malfoy being...well 'Malfoy' hates Muggles (although I'm not quite sure why), and these past months he's just been picking on me, and I hate it! Just this morning, I was walking up to my house, when he bumped into me, and surprise, surprise, he blamed it on me. So I yelled at him, but things just got worse. He insulted Harry and Ron, then insulted me. That was the last straw, so I slapped him, then stormed off. I don't know what to do anymore Viktor. I can't ignore him anymore, cause he's everywhere! I have to spend every afternoon with him, cause he's in my class, then during breakfast, lunch and dinner, he's always there to insult me, or Harry or Ron. I don't expect you to write back soon, I just really needed someone to talk to. I really hope you have fun touring the world, and I too can't wait to see you again! And I can't wait to meet Olga! Tell her I say "hello".   
Yours forever, your friend,  
Hermione Granger  
  
She sealed the letter, and placed it on the leg of a school owl, then sent it off. She watched it soar into the afternoon sky, and just sat there. It was quiet here, no one there to disrupt the peace, and certainly no Malfoy.  
  
Or so she thought....  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well...what y'all think? Don't forget to R&R!  
-Baby T 


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters...so please don't sue!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
"What are you doing here Granger, waiting for your mystery boyfriend to magically turn from his owl form to a human?" Malfoy's voice sneered. She whipped her head around, her eyes glared at him. She stood up and tried to get out, but Malfoy was blocking the way.  
  
"Move Malfoy," she growled.  
  
"Ah ah ah...what's the magic word?" He said, a smirk creeping on his face.  
  
"Move it Malfoy, before you get another slap in the face!" She threatened.  
  
"Is that a threat Granger?" He eyed her. She raised her hand, but he caught it before she had a chance to react. He keep a firm grip on her.  
  
"Let me go Malfoy." She put it bluntly. Her eyes glowed with flames, she felt as if her head was going to burst. So many emotions were running throught her at that moment. She was angry, frustrated, stressed. She wanted to hit something; to hit Malfoy, but he was so strong, that if she tried to move, she would only hurt herself. She struggled, trying to free herself. She was alone. No one would hear her scream if she tried. He watched her struggle, and just stared at her. She wouldn't look at him, she couldn't. She just wanted to get out of there. Then, she just collasped into tears. She couldn't hold her emotions in any longer, so she cried. Tears rushed down her cheeks, like streams down a mountain. He went down with her, and wrapped his big arms around her small figure. She buried her head into his shoulders, not caring anymore who it was. She knew that it was Malfoy who was the mystery phantom, and Draco knew that she knew. He muttered a spell, locking the door to the Owlry, so no one could interrupt. He stood up, and pulled Hermione to her feet. Her face was wet with tears, her eyes red and swollen. She looked into his eyes, those charming eyes. Then she remembered who this was. She turned her back on him, and ran to the other side of the room, still crying. He let her go, then slowly followed her. He stood behind her, then placed a hand on her shoulder. She brushed it away, then turned to face him. Throught her sobs, she managed to say a few things.  
  
"Why Malfoy?"  
  
He couldn't help but look into her eyes. He still didn't understand all this himself, so he just shrugged sheepishly. He tried to wipe her tears away, but she caught his hand. She was about to swap it away, but Draco recovered, and took her hand. He brought her closer to him, and placed one of her hands on his shoulder, and her other hand in his. He placed his free hand around her waist, and slowly danced with her, to the sound of owl's hooting. She couldn't resist, not after he had done her a favour last night. She didn't know it then, but now that she knew, she thought to herself.  
  
' Maybe he isn't as bad as he usually is.' She kept having fights with herself. Part of her wanted to accept this Draco, but the other part keep on reminding her that this was Draco Malfoy. She didn't know what to do. She lifted her chin up, to take a good look at his face. It was the same pale, pointed face, with the slicked back white-blonde hair, but his eyes didn't seem like those cold eyes that she was used to. Somehow they had warmed up, and had a certain character to them. He tried once more to wipe the tears off her face, and this time she let him. His touch was so gentle, and she closed her eyes, imagining him differently. When he pulled his hand from her face, she move closer to him, and wrapped his arms around his waist and placed her head on his chest. He too placed his arms around her, and rested his chin on the top of her head. He then kissed it, and murmured, "It's okay Hermione."  
  
They stood there for what seemed like hours, then she let go, and backed away. She read the expression on his face, and nearly started to cry again, when she saw his sad face. She walked past him, and he grabbed her arm. She looked back at him, and whispered, "Please Draco."  
  
It was the first time she had called him by his first name. He let go of her arm, and watched her slowly make her way out the door, by reversing the spell that he used to lock it. When she was out of sight, he closed his eyes and sighed. This had been the first girl he was actually seriously about, and she had turned her back on him. He exited the Owlry, and walked back to the dungeons. He muttered the password (Grimy Grotts) and entered the green and silver decorated common room.  
  
"Draky! There you are! I've been looking all over for you! I was hoping you could take me to Hogsmead!" Draco rolled his eyes at the sound of Pansy's annoying voice.  
  
"You have two legs, use them to walk to Hogsmead, and if you don't wanna walk, that's what a broom's for," he grumbled coldly. He saw her fold her arms across her chest, she was mad.  
  
"Draco Malfoy! You promised me weeks ago that you'd take me to the Yule Ball as your date, and then you dance with me once, before disappearing! And today, you've been avoiding me, and NOW you tell me to go to Hogsmead by yourself?! What has gotten into you?!" She screamed.  
  
"Look Pansy. I asked you to come to the ball with me, I didn't ask you to be my girlfriend. I don't need you following me everywhere I go," he snapped, he didn't need Pansy there. She was just making things worse.  
  
"HMPH!" She said really loudly before storming off to her dorm.   
  
Meanwhile, back in the Prefects house, Hermione had returned, in a calmer mood. She walked up to her room, and quietly shut the door. She gathered a towel, and some of her stuff, before opening the door, and heading to the Prefect bathroom. A picture of a mermaid, guarded the bathroom.   
  
"Dew Drop," Hermione spoke the password, and entered the fresh smelling bathroom. She filled the pool sized bath with warm water, and pink bubbles and foam. She took off her clothes, then slipped into the bath. She closed her eyes, and took in a deep breath, the stress leaving her body. She lit aromatherepy candles, and with a flick of her wand, red, pink and white rose petal apeared on the bathroom floor, and floating on the water's surface. She tried to clear her mind, but even with this spa treatment, all she could think about was Draco.  
  
~~~~~~~~~   
  
Well...it's not exactly a cliff-hanger...but I'm kinda busy organizing mai second semester @ skool...so it might b a few days for the next chapter!!! don't forget to R&R!!  
-Baby T 


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters...they all belong to J.K.Rowling...but I do own the story...so please don't sue!  
  
A/N: well...just to warn you guys...the characters might be a little OOC...but it fits with the plot...so enjoy! oh and thanks to everyone who reviewed!  
  
reanne080: thanx for the compliments! hope you enjoy the rest of it...or what i have so far!  
Daisy: well...yea it's malfoy...but keep on reading cuz Hermione won't let him have her! so keep reading!  
surferbunny77: sorry bout the cliffhangers! juss wanna make sure you guys'll really continue reading it! i'll try not putting ne more cliffhangers! lol  
Slim-Shady's-Modeling-Baby: i luv draco and hermione together too! that's why i wrote this! ne wayz if u wanna read more draco/hermions...i haf another fanfic i wrote entitled "hermione's affair" so go check that one out!  
  
ok guys...keep on reviewing if you wanna hear more! and thanx for ur other reviews! i really enjoyed gettin' them!  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
A week passed by and Hermione did all she could to avoid Draco. Even in potions, which the Gryffindors had with Slytherins, she kept to herself, and didn't even answer any questions. Harry and Ron noticed Hermione's behaviour in potions, but didn't do much, thinking that maybe Hermione was tired of being ignored by Snape. Every night after dinner, she would head straight for her bedroom, and lock herself in. She hadn't been to the library since before Christmas, and she missed being around her books. She did her homework, but even that wasn't enough to sastify her needs. She hadn't received a letter back from Viktor, and wasn't going to risk going to the Owlery again. She stayed coped in her room, and felt like hurt bird, that was stuck in his cage, with nowhere to go. She was getting to go to bed that Friday night, after finishing her homework for the weekend, when a large, sharp looking owl flew into her window. Her heart lept, thinking this owl was from Viktor. She rushed to the black owl, and grabbed the letter from his leg. She conjured up a bowl of water, and placed it beside him, then tore open the letter, with much enthusiam.   
  
Dear Hermione (it read),  
I really don't know what to say. You haven't even given me a chance, and already you're giving me the cold shoulder. You know already the fact that I was the mysterious phantom at the Yule Ball, and even after that, you won't even look at me. I don't know whether it's because I might have scared you off, or if it's another reason. Either way, I just want to know what's going on. I haven't seen you other than in potions class, and even in the Great Hall you just devour your meal whole before leaving. I want you to meet me up at the Owlery tonight at midnight. Send this owl back with your response, and be up there. Don't make me do something that you'll regret.  
  
Draco  
  
  
She sighed before closing the letter. She glanced up at the clock above her dresser. 11:35pm. She looked back at the owl, who hooted, wanting to go back.   
  
"Go back to him. I have no response," she told the bird. He cocked his head to one side, his yellow slit eyes penetrated her stare. He spread his wings, and with another hoot, h flew out the open window. She opened her door, and walked to the banister and leaned forward. She heard the voices of Ron, Harry and Justin, talking about the latest quidditch news. She didn't want then to see her leave the Prefect house, so she re-entered her room. She crossed over to the other side of the room, and opened another door, which was connected to the Gryffindor house. She grabbed a blue pullover sweater from her bed, and headed down the stairs to the Gryffindor common room, where a few students where doing their homework.   
  
"Hey Hermione! Haven't seen you almost all week! Where ya going so late?" Her friend Lavender asked.  
  
"Just to the Owlery to send a letter," she answered.  
  
"This late?"  
  
"Yea, I kinda wanna send something to Viktor now." She saw Lavender shrug her shoulders before going back to her Divination homework. Hermione continued her way to the Owlery, careful not to bump into either Filch or Snape. By 11:50, she had made it to the dark Owlery, without being spotted. She quietly opened the doors, to see hundreds of empty perches, as the owls were out hunting for fresh food. Malfoy wasn't there yet, so she sat down on the hard floor, and leaned her head back, and waited. She closed her eyes, as she was so tired from working. She musn't fell asleep, because after while, she felt a hand softly jerk her awake. She slowly opened her eyes, to see Draco kneeling in front of her, holding a lit candle. She took a quick peek at her watch, which now read 12:08am.  
  
"What took you so long?" She asked as she tried and stiffle a yawn.   
  
"My owl took awhile to come back, he saw a rat, and chased after it," he answered. He sat down next to her, and the instant his arm brushed against hers, it sent shivers down her back, goosebumps slowly growing on her arms. They didn't speak for another minute or so.  
  
"Why are we here?" Hermione finally broke the silence. She turned to look at him; the first time in a week.  
  
"Well," he started, "I want to know why you've been avoiding me."  
  
"You honestly want to know?" She raised her eyebrow. Malfoy just nodded.  
  
"Well Malfoy, it's because you're...well Draco Malfoy," she really didn't know how to describe it.  
  
"So?" He asked.  
  
"So, you're not the type to do something like what you did at the Yule Ball."  
  
"And if I've changed?" He challenged her to answer. She gave a short sarcastic laugh.  
  
"I don't think so, people like you don't change within a day. Trust me. I know."  
  
"Do you? Do you think you know everything Granger?" This time, he turned to look at her, and find the truth in her eyes. She stared back, before answering.  
  
"You've spent seven years insulting me, insulting my two best friends, and now you expect me to trust you that you've changed?" She questioned, "I don't think so."  
  
"I was young ok? I was young and stupid, and wrong. Is that what you want to hear?"  
  
"Look Malfoy, I don't know what you're trying to tell me, but if you want me to believe that you've changed. I need you to prove that to me," with that she stood up, and walked away, indicating that the conversation was over. By the time she went back to her house, it was 12:30, and the Prefect common room was empty. She climbed into her bed after putting on her pajamas.  
  
Draco remained in the Owlery, wondering if he could prove to Hermione that he changed, he could have her.   
  
' Well Hermione Granger, this is one challenge that I'll never back down from,' he thought before heading back to the dungeons.  
  
~~~~~~~~~ 


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters, although I do own the rights to this fanfic...  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hermione woke up to the banging of her bedroom door.  
  
"HERMIONE! GET UP!" Harry's voice yelled. She jumped out of bed, and threw on her robe, and opened the door.  
  
"What's going on Harry?"  
  
"Come on, didn't you remember the meeting we have with the Prefects and McGonagall?" Harry asked, astonished that Hermione had forgotten. She looked back at the clock hanging on her wall; 8:13am. The meeting was supposed to start at 8 o'clock sharp. Her mouth opened wide with shock.  
  
"Oh my gosh! I-I completely forgotten!" She said.  
  
"Well, come on! Everyone's in the Prefect office, waiting for you!"  
  
"Ok, I'll be down in a few minutes," she promised before shutting the door. She thurst open her closet, and grabbed the first outfit she laid eyes on. She threw on the pair of black sweatpants, and a red and gold tank top, then threw her Gryffindor robe overtop of that. She quickly brushed her hair (although it still looked like a mess) and grabbed a pen and pad of paper, before running down three flights of stairs to the Prefect office.  
  
"Ok...I'm h-here," she managed to say, taking in deep breaths. Everyone just kind of stared at her, amazed that Hermione Granger was late for a meeting. Professor McGonagall blinked a few times, then began the meeting.  
  
"Well, then, now that we're all here," she started as she looked at Hermione. Hermione blushed, then looked down at the table. The Professor continued, "We have a few more issues to attend to. The third years will be taking an over night camping trip to the Wizard National Park, to study the magical creatures there in depth. Since the majority of the teachers have other classes to look after, we need you as the Prefects and Head Boy and Head Girl, to attend to this excursion. There are six of you; three girls and three boys. That is not enough for 106 students. So I have asked that Padma Patil and Draco Malfoy join you. As they are the two top students in their houses. You will each have 10 students in your group, as there'll be 2 other teachers to handle the rest of them." Hermione slumped back in her seat, not believing what McGonagall had said.  
  
"You're kidding," she muttered.  
  
"What was that Miss Granger?" McGonagall asked.  
  
"Nothing Professor, I was just repeating the names down, to write," she recovered, quickly scribling down the two names.  
  
"Well then, Hagrid and Professor Lupin will be the Professors in charge. You will be gone for four nights and four days. You will leave on the night of February 15 and return here on the night of February 20. Any questions?" She asked. Ron quickly raised his hand, and started talking when McGonagall nodded at him.  
  
"Well...umm...what about schoolwork?"  
  
"Good question Weasley. I have notified all your teachers, and they have agreed to let you all participate in this rare occasion. Your teachers have also agreed that you will still receive homework upon your return, but-" she said as she saw the pain-stricken faces of the group.  
  
"But, you will not receive a great deal of it. You will receive a sheet from each class, summarizing the work that you've missed. Then you will be asked to complete only a few of the more important assignments," she finished. They continued to talk about the camping trip, and how many students they would each have to look after. Once they finished, Hermione, Harry and Ron walked to the Great Hall for breakfast.  
  
"Can you belive this?" Ron asked in an excited tone.  
  
"This'll be so much fun! Imagine...4 days without Snape!" Ron grinned. They took their seats at the Gryffindor table, and this time, Hermione took her time in eating. After planning to meet up with Harry and Ron later on in the afternoon, Hermione decided to head up to the library. She browsed to aisles, searching for a good book to read. She found an adventure mystery book, and sat down on the fluffy library couchs. She curled up and began to read. She was so into her book, that she didn't see Draco walk in and sit on the couch right in front of her.  
  
"What are you reading?" A voice asked. She peered from her book, to see the pale pointed face of Draco Malfoy.  
  
"The Simliarian," she answered.  
  
"Is it good?"  
  
"So far," she kept her answers short.  
  
"So...are you going on that third year camping trip?" He asked, still trying to carry on the convesation. She only nodded, but she put her book down and looked at him, waiting for him to ask more questions.  
  
"I didn't volunteer you know," he said.  
  
"Sure."  
  
"I didn't. Professor McGonagall called me to her office this morning at around 7:30...when I got there, Padma was already there. McGonagall explained to us the situation, and asked if we wanted to help out. Well, she didn't really ask us...she kinda just told us...you know? It was like we didn't have a choice," he explained. She tried to keep her smile in, knowing that the way he described McGonagall, was accurate. A smile burst onto her face. It was true; you were never asked by Professor McGonagall, you were told. Draco smiled back, then contined to do impressions on the other professors at Hogwarts. After a quick impression of Madam Hooch, Hermione was laughing so hard that several other students had to shush her.  
  
"Come on," Draco said, "Let's go somewhere, where we can make noise."  
  
He stood up and offered a hand to Hermione. She took it and together they walked out of the library.  
  
~~~~~~~~~ 


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
"So Hermione, where to?" He asked. This was the first time that he had called her by her first name. Hermione beamed, enjoying the way her name sounded coming from his lips.  
  
"Well, how about we go to..." she paused and thought for a second, before remembering that she was to meet up with Harry and Ron back at the Prefect house.  
  
"What time is it?" She asked; she didn't have her watch with her.  
  
"Ummm," Draco said, glancing at his watch, "It's almost noon."  
  
"Draco, I'm really sorry, but I already promised to meet Harry and Ron at this time," she said reading his expression. He scowled, but then looked back at her.  
  
"Okay then," he grumbled. She smiled apologetically before going to the Prefect house. When she got there, Harry and Ron where already there, waiting for her.  
  
"There you are Hermione!" Ron called.  
  
"Come on then! Let's go!" Harry said.  
  
"Where are we going?" She asked, trying to catch up with their long strides.  
  
"To Hogsmead, where else?" Ron answered. The three headed to Hogsmead, laughing and joking all the way there. The first stop was to the Three Broomsticks for lunch. After that they walked around, visiting Penelope at her store, then heading to Zonko's. There, Harry and Ron saw a few products that made them drag Hermione inside.  
  
"Look!" Ron exclaimed, "I can't belive they actually did it!"  
  
"Who? Did what?" Hermione asked confused.  
  
"Fred and George! They actually have a few of their products on the shelves!"  
  
Sure enough, some of Ron's twin brothers' crazy inventions where on the shelf. Hermione laughed along with Harry and Ron, who each purchased a few of the wacky pranks. After going to a few more stores, they made their way back to Hogwarts castle. It was dark when they returned, and was time for dinner in the Great Hall. Harry and Ron showed off their new purchases as Hermione ate in silence. She looked up, and caught the eye of that blond-haired Slytherin. He grinned, and she returned the grin, then went back to eating. When she finished, she saw him get up and nod his to the door, telling her to go with him.   
  
"Okay," she mouthed. She got up and told Harry and Ron that she was going upstairs. They nodded, barely noticing what she had told them. She rushed over to Draco, who was outside waiting. She followed him out the huge entrance doors, and sat next to him on the stairs. They sat there, gazing at the stars. She pointed to the brightest star up there and said, "That's the North Star. That's the star my parents and I use to wish on. When I'm here at Hogwarts, my parents wish on that star, and here, I wish on that same star. It's the one way that we stay together when I'm at school."  
  
He smiled at her, and continued to watch the stars. The two witnessed a star streak across the dark blue sky.  
  
"It's a shooting star," she said, "Close your eyes and wish on it."  
  
Draco did as he was told, and Hermione followed. When he re-opened his eyes, she had rested her head on his shoulder. He put his arm around her, and didn't say another word.  
  
~~~~~~~~~ 


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters...so please don't sue!  
  
Ghetto Superstar: Thanx mucho much for reviewing!  
Erilyn Rose: U really think Draco's cahnge wasn't too fast?! thatz shoo great...cuz i wuz kinda worried that he was giving in too quickly!   
  
thanx for reviewing! and don't forget to review these next few chapters if u wanna read more! enjoy! =]  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
January came and went. Hermione was back to her normal self, answering every question possible in her classes. She didn't spend much time with Draco, as she was often busy with school work and organizing meetings for the Prefects. Every now and then, the two would meet up in the library, and curl up together and read a book, but that was only once in every few days, and sometimes once every few weeks. One night before February, while she was doing her homework, a big grey owl swooped down into her room. She spun around, wondering who this letter was from. She opened the letter, and began to read it, and with a smile on her face she imagined his face.  
  
My dearest Hermy-own-ninny,  
I am very verry sorry that I have not written to you in long time. As I have told you, I am touring around the vorld, vith the Bulgaria qudditch team. I am hoping that you are now okay. Do not vorry okay? People are very very cruel sometimes. Do not listen to him, for I know in my heart that you are a very very vise girl, and a very very strong girl. If he causes anymore trouble, tell him that I vill personally be there to fix things up. I am thinking that you vill come here to Bulgaria again in the summer. And of course you vill bring Harry and Ron. I am vishing that we could have those long valks and talks, like we used to have that summer you vere here in Bulgaria. I am missing you very very much. Olga and I are not doing very very vell. She does not like me touring all around the vorld. She is thinking that she is always alone, and that ve von't see each other as often as she is hoping. I am in Australia as of now, and tomorrow, ve vill fly to Egypt. I am thinking that I must go and rest now before our flight. Please tell Harry and Ron that I say hello. And to you I send my love.  
Much love, Viktor Krum  
  
She kissed the letter, and put it in a box full of all his letters, then took out a fresh piece of parchment and began to tell him about Draco, and about her camping trip with the third years. When she was done, she hooked the 3 pieces of parchment to the owl's leg, and shooed him off. She watched the owl fly off into the distance, and when she couldn't see those wings flapping any longer, she turned back to her homework.  
  
It was nearing Valentines Day, and Harry and Ron were scurring to buy Parvati and Lavender last minute gifts. With advice from Hermione, the two set out to buy their sweethearts something, then pitched in some money to buy Hermione something. She had no plans for Valentines (which was Sunday), so she decided to go to the library that day.   
  
Sunday morning she awoke to she Crookshanks dangling a mouse in his mouth.  
  
"Oh Crookshanks," she smiled, then bent over and gave him a kiss on his head. She scratched the back of his ears beforing walking out of her room to the Prefect bathroom. She stepped out of her room to see a wrapped box, with a pink ribbon around it. She picked it up, and read the card that was attached to it.  
  
Our beloved Hermione,  
Thanks a million for helping us pick out gifts for Parvati and Lavender! We really appriciate it. Here's a little something for you. If you're not doing anything for dinner tonight, you can come and join us. We'll be outside the castle, near the quidditch pitch. You'll see a bunch of candles. So feel free to join us. 7pm. We really want you there. If you have other plans, we hope you have fun!   
Happy Valentines Day!  
From your two best friends,  
Harry and Ron  
  
  
She smiled, then looked at the nicely wrapped gift. She tore it open, and giggled. It was a series of muggle teen magazines, and a small make-up kit, along with a heart shaped box of chocolates. She made a mental note to thank her friends, when she saw them, then headed to the bathroom. There, she took a quick bath and put on black jeans and a red halter top. She left her hair down, hiding her bare back, but straightened it, to tame the wild hair. She tried on the make-up that Harry and Ron had bought, and to her utter surprise, it matched perfectly with her skin tones. She grabbed her book, then headed downstairs. As she exited the portrait that guarded the Prefect house, she saw a bouquet of pink and white roses. She picked them up and looked around to see if anyone had left them there. She looked back at them, and noticed a small piece of parchment attached to the ribbon that held the flowers together.  
  
To Hermione, (she read)  
Happy Valentines Day!  
From,  
Your Mystery Phantom  
  
' That's so sweet,' she thought, bringing the roses close to her nose. With the roses one hand, and her book in the other, she continued to walk up to the library.  
  
~~~~~~~~~ 


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I don't any of these characters...but I do own the story...so please don't sue!  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hermione continued to read, then thought of Harry and Ron's invitation. It was almost 6pm now.  
  
' Wow, time really flies!' She thought happily, gathering her book and roses. She walked back to the Prefect house, and put the roses in a vase. She went to the Prefect bathroom and took a quick bath. She chose a black skirt to replace to black jeans, but still wore the red halter top. Since her friends decided to have the dinner outside, in the February winter night, she chose a black fur coat (fake of course), to wear on top. It was 6:54pm when she finished putting on the finishing touches of the make-up that Harry and Ron gave her. She got up, and made her way down to the front of the castle. She peered out the front windows, and caught sight of a small hut, candles buring within. She opened the down, letting in a gust of blowing snow. She shivered at the cold, and hurried towards to small hut.   
  
"Harry! Ron! Are you in there?" She called, before opening the flap.  
  
"Oi! Hermione! You made it!" Ron exclaimed, his head poking out the flap, "Come on in!"  
  
Hermione followed Ron into the magical hut. That was the thing Hermione loved about being a witch, tents looked small from the outside, but on the inside, they looked like cottages! This hut in particular had two rooms; a small kitchen and a large dining room. The table was decorated with red roses, and candles. The food smelt amazing!   
  
"Hermione! Glad you could make it!" Lavender said smiling. Hermione greeted Parvati and Harry before chosing a seat next to Lavender. She thanked Harry and Ron for the gift, and she listened to Lavender and Parvati describe the gifts they got from Harry and Ron. She told them about her day, but left out the roses that were given to her by Draco.  
  
"So are you guys ready for that camping trip with the third years?" Parvati asked the 3 best friends.  
  
"Yup!" Ron exclaimed, "This is gonna be so cool! Well, except for the fact that Malfoy's gonna be there, but hey-" he shrugged, "Malfoy can't even ruin a trip like this!"  
  
The group continued to talk about the trip, with Lavender and Parvati asking hundreds of questions. Two hours later, Harry and Ron began to pack up. Then after a swish of Harry's wand, the small hut disappeared. The five Gryffindors walked back to the castle, and while Harry and Ron walked their girlfriends to the Gryffindor house, Hermione made her way up to her room. She opened her suitcase, and looked over her checklist for the trip that Professor McGonagall had given the 8 seven years.  
  
The next morning, McGonagall had risen the Prefects and Head boy and girl at precisely 8am. She informed them that the third years would be all meeting in the Great Hall in an hour, and that she wan't the 8 seventh year students to be down in the Great Hall by then. Hermione got up, and quickly added any extra items, including all of Crookshanks' little toys. She slipped on a pair of black track pants, and a red t-shirts with a golden lion on the front. She tied her hair up in a high pony tail, then went out to meet the rest of the Prefects. She was the only one really awake. Blaise and Lisa both had dark circles under their eyes, and Ron, Harry and Justin had poofy read eyes. She giggles slightly, before following Harry to the Great Hall. The third years were all seated nicely, and quietly with Professor Lupin and Hagrid standing up front. Professor McGonagall was talking to the witches and wizards, trying to seperate them into 10 groups. Hermione had a group of 10 girls in her group, from all different houses. She knew this was gong to be a problem from the start, considering that fact that Slytherin and Gryffindor would be together. The meeting continued until it was lunch time. Everyone went to their own buisness and by 3:15pm, the third years and their leaders were assembled in the front of the castle. Crabbe and Goyle were there with Malfoy, to see him off.  
  
"Well Malfoy...good luck on the trip!" She overheard Crabbe saying.  
  
"Luck?" Said a very confused Goyle.  
  
"Yeah, cause Malfoy'll hafta spend almost a whole week with the mudblood," Crabbe jerked his thumb over to Hermione. Draco immediatly looked over at Hermione. He was torn between the two, so he looked at her, then back at Crabbe, and began to laugh so hard.  
  
"Yeah, I don't know how I'm gonna survive alone in the wilderness with the mudblood, Potty AND Weasel!" Malfoy answered. The three Slytherins howled with laughter. Hermione's eyes went wide, her heart smashed into many little pieces. She turned away, and ran as far as she could from him, tears streaming down her face.  
  
' I knew it! I knew it! How could I be so stupid as to believe he'd actually change?' She thought.  
  
~~~~~~~~~ 


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, they all belong to J.K. Rowling...but I do own the story.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
Draco watched Hermione run to the back of the crowd. He tried to follow her, but Crabbe and Goyle wouldn't leave him alone. Harry and Ron saw Hermione crying, and quickly abandoned their group of third years to go to her.  
  
"Hermione? Are you okay?" Ron asked, touching her shoulder. She turned around, not expecting to see her friends there, She threw her arms around Ron and sobbed loudly. Harry and Ron looked at each other, worried expressions written on their faces.  
  
"What happeded?" Harry asked softly. Hermione lifted her head up from Ron's shoulders and let go of him. She managed to say a few words between sobs.  
  
"Malfoy...c-called...M-M-Muh-" she didn't need to go on, because her friends understood. Ron's face turned beet red, and Harry's bright green eyes grew cold. They marched over to where Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle stood. Ron walked straight up to Malfoy, standing nose-to-nose.  
  
"Listen Malfoy," he sneered, "If you say ONE word about Hermione; whether it be to her face or behind her back... or you lay ONE finger on her; and me n' Harry find out...you'll be begging for mercy," Ron theatened.  
  
"Back off Weasel," Malfoy shoved Ron back. Harry stepped up, fists ready.  
  
"I'm warning you Malfoy," Ron snarled before nodding his head at Harry and leaving.  
  
"Third years! Please file into the two buses!" McGonagall called. Harry, Ron, Hermione and Padma climbed into one of the magical buses as Blaise, Draco, Justin and Lisa climbed into the second. Hermione had calmed down, and wore her regular happy expression, both excited and dreading this trip. Within minutes the two magical buses took off, flying into the afternoon sky. Hagrid was the supervisor in the bus Hermione was in, and as soon as the bus reached it's maximum height, Hagrid stood up and silenced the chattery group.  
  
"Well, we'll be goin' ta the Wizard National Park, and you'll be learnin' 'bout many magical creatures!" Hagrid's eyes twinkled with delight. He explained the different creatures they may or may not see during the trip, and explained the way the campsite would be set up. Hours later, the buses landed in a beautiful grand park. The forests where nothing like the forests at Hogwarts, the trees where so tall, that it seemed as if some of the branches could touch the blue sky. The leaves and grass were all a lucious green colour. And there were valleys and valleys of wild flowers, of all different sizes and colours. The students stepped off the buses, with wide eyes. They all took in a deep breath of the refreshing air, and each and every student felt a tingly sensation fill their lungs. No one spoke, they just listened to the charming sounds of the leaves rustling in the forest, and the songs of the birds sitting high atop the many trees. Finally after moments of pure silence, Professor Lupin spoke.  
  
"Well, I say we all set up camp, then explore the wonders on this place!" Each third year rushed to the buses and started unloading as quick as possible, hoping to start exploring as soon as possible! For once, the four houses worked together as a team, helping one another to set up the 10 tents, or to find fire wood, or even just to help sort out the students bags. The Prefects, Harry, Hermione and the two professors stood in amazement as they witnessed the coming together of Hogwarts students.  
  
"If Dumbledore was here, he'd be really proud," Lupin said. Everyone nodded, then seperated to find their group and tent. The 10 tents were all set up in a circle around the huge bonfire. Each tent had the leaders name written on it. Hermione walked to her tent, and peered inside. She was astonished at the size of the inside. It was like a small cabin, with a large room with 5 wooden bunkbeds, and a bathroom, with 5 showers, 3 toilets, and 5 sinks. Then she noticed a smaller room, with a door. Carved into the door was her name. She opened up the door, and to her surprise, there was a smaller bed, with a dressor (which included a mirror) and a bulletin board with the names and info of each of her group, and the activites that they would be doing. She smiled, suddenly thinking that this was like a summer camp that she went to in the muggle world, only this time, she was the councellor. Padma burst threw the tent flaps, calling Hermione's name.  
  
"Hermione! Hermione!"   
  
"What is it Padma?" Hermione poked her head out of her bedroom.  
  
"Can you believe this?! It's exactly like a small cabin! And we leaders have our own bedrooms!" She exclaimed. Hermione smiled, as Padma rushed out her tent. Hermoine walked into the bigger room with the bunkbeds and watched her group of girls sort out their belongings. Finally when everything had settled down, she took attendence, and made sure that everyone was there. They she led her group outside, where the other groups had formed behind their leaders. Hagrid and Professor Lupin handed out activity sheets to the 8 leaders, and then they were off into the forest. Each leader was equiped with a whistle, their wand, a compass, and a map with the instructions of the magical treasure hunt.  
  
"Ok girls, gather around and listen up," Hermione called. Her group huddled around her, and hung on every word she said.  
  
"We're to find a toothpick ant, a 7-leaf clover, and the silver hair of a 3-spotted, horn-tailed blue mushroom bear," she informed them. Each girl nodded, and followed the every step that Hermione took. It had already been an hour, and they had nothing. The forest was so big, that they hadn't even seen the other 9 groups. She sighed, wanting to just give up, but then a petit girl walking in the back squeled.  
  
"Ah! Look! There!" She pointed. The other girls whipped around, and rushed to where the little Ravenclaw girl stood.   
  
"It's a toothpick ant!" A Hufflepuff had said. A smile burst on Hermione's face, as she watched the girls work together to try and trick the ant into walking into the container they brought along. Finally after the help of a Slytherin third year, they had captured the toothpick ant, and the tiny Ravenclaw proudly crossed that item off the list.  
  
"Come on girls! Let's go get ourselves more!" Hermione exclaimed, a new sense of excitment rushed throught her body. Only a half an hour later, they found the 7-leaf clover, and only had one item left on the list. It was already 6:30 pm, and the sunlight was starting to fade.   
  
"Come on girls, we don't have enough time," Hermione edged on.   
  
"Wait a minute!" A Gryffindor girl said after awhile, "Didn't Hagrid explain to us how to find a Blue mushroom bear in one of his lessons at Hogwarts?"  
  
A Hufflepuff girl then said,"Yeah! He did! He said something about conjuring up a kind of food...but I can't remember it..."  
  
"Pudding!" A Slytherin girl named Millie exclaimed. Everyone's face lighted up as Millie conjured up a small portion of white pudding. She placed in on the grass, and stood back to wait. They sat there, and waited...and waited...and waited. It was now 8:30pm. Hermione wanted to back, but the determination of the girls made her stay. It was already pitch black, and the only thing that lit their spot was the many wands, enchanted with a lighting spell.  
  
"Girls, it's been 2 hours now, it doesn't look like the Blue mushroom bear is gonna come out now. We really should be getting back to camp," Hermione said. The girls groaned.  
  
"I bet the other groups found all their items," one had grumbled.  
  
"Now, don't worry! There will be plently of chances to beat everyone else. You guys really tried your hardest, and I'm really proud of you all," Hermione tried to cheer them up. It didn't work. She sighed, then looked at her map. She tried to position the compass and locate their spot, but the compass just spun out of control. She tried all kinds of spells, but nothing worked. The girls trudged around for another half and hour, when Hermione finally admited they were lost. She saw the scared expression on the 10 girls' faces. She too was scared, and for once she didn't know what to do.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
Well...what do you guys think? Ok, the names of the 3 items on the list...i know...they're really stupid *coughcough* the 3-spotted, horn-tailed blue mushroom bear...but hey! this is the wizard world...and anything is possible! lol...ok but i wanna hear what y'all think...so don't forget to review!  
-Baby T 


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I don't any of these characters...this story is mine...and is only written for the enjoyment of others...i'm not trying to sell this or get money off of it...so please don't sue!!!  
  
well i'm guessing that you guys r really enjoying this fic...cuz i'm getting reviews! yea!   
SpiritLight30: i'm glad this fic rox your sox! lol...  
Erilyn Rose: glad you're luving it! here's more...  
???: i really do luv ur suggestion...and i promise u that if u continue to read...u'll see ur suggestion in the fic...later on in later chapters...i promise...  
akira-yuki0726: very happy that u think this iz cute...  
  
ok everyone else...don't forget to review if u wanna hear more!!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
' I gotta think of something!' Hermione thought. She huddled the girls together, and ordered them to stick together and not go anywhere. She assured them that she would return, then left to try and find the path. She made sure that no matter where she went, she could still she the flickering lights of the girls wands. She was walking around, when a hand grabbed her shoulders. She froze, then spun around, her wand ready for aim.  
  
"Hermione! Where've you been! Hagrid and the rest of the leaders are looking for you...and where's you group?" It was the cold, yet sothing voice of that platinum-haired Slytherin. She didn't speak to him, but just lead him to the group of scared girls.  
  
"Draco!" A Slytherin girl exclaimed.  
  
"Come on girls, follow me," He said, leading the girls in the dark forest. Hermione stayed at the back of the pack, watching him talk and joke with her group. They all giggled at his impressions of the professors, but Hermione only scowled. Finally they reached camp, where the rest of the leaders and Hargid were summoned. The girls sat with their friends, and ate dinner, each explaining their "near-death experiance". Hermione just stood in the shadows, hoping not to be noticed. She saw Harry and Ron sitting next to each other. She saw Blaise, Lisa, and Padma serving the food. She saw Professor Lupin and Hagrid talking about the next day's activities. And she saw Justin standing in line for seconds.  
  
' Wait a minute...there's someone missing,' Hermione thought.  
  
"I was kinda hoping for a 'thank-you'," Draco said from behind her. She turned around, finding herself face to face with Draco Malfoy. She muttered something then tried to push her way away from him. He caught her arm, and pulled her back.  
  
"Look Hermione, I didn't mean what I said back at Hogwarts with Crabbe and Goyle," he told her, "It's just that-"  
  
"What Malfoy?" She inturrupted, "It's just that you have a reputation to keep? Is that it? You know what? I actually thought you had changed, and I was going to finally accepted that. But I guess I was fooled by one of the many faces of Draco Malfoy, wasn't I?" She was really mad...and hurt. She wriggled her way out of his grip and stormed into her tent. She went into her room, and stayed their, until she heard the unmistakable sounds of 10 excited girls enter. They all pulled on their pajamas, and got ready for bed. Once they all got settled into their bunkbeds, she went in.  
  
"Girls...girls! Quiet down for a moment!" She waited for them to stop talking, then continued, "I'm really sorry for what happened tonight. To tell you the truth, I was really scared as well, but we're all here now, safe and sound. It's late now, so lights off in 10 minutes. Although I'm know you're not gonna sleep right away, I'm gonna allow you to remain awake and chat...but only until 11pm, because I'm telling you, your all gonna need some sleep, for what Hagrid and Professor Lupin have in store for you guys. I've already looked at what's scheduled tomorrow, and I promise you by tomorrow night, you'll be begging to sleep early! Understood? Lights off in 10, but you can stay awake until 11, but please after that, go to sleep. Goodnight girls."  
  
An echo of "Goodnight Hermione" rang through the room before she exited. She closed the door behind her, and walked to her room. She hadn't eaten anything and she was very hungry, so she slipped outside, and cooked a few marshmallows by the fire. While eating, she looked at all the tents, and noticed a light on in Draco's tent.  
  
' How irresponsible,' she thought, ' He hasn't even let the kids to to bed!' Just then the light turned off, and a tall, built figure walked out of the tent.  
  
' Oh great. Just my luck,' she continued thinking, and pretending that she didn't notice him there. He sat down beside her and started roasting marshmallows.   
  
"You know...I was really worried when you and your group didn't show up tonight," he said. She snorted, not believing a word he had said.  
  
"I'm telling you the truth. Believe it or not, I volunteered to go out into the forest to find you. Even Potty-er I mean Potter and Weasley couldn't believe it," he chuckled a bit, "Boy, I wish I had taken a picture of the look on their faces!"  
  
Hermione couldn't help but smile, then she looked at Draco.  
  
"Why then Draco? Why'd you do what you did at Hogwarts?" She questioned. He looked into her deep brown eyes before answering. He saw the hurt in her eyes, and was for once in his life, he was afraid of telling her the answer. He didn't want to hurt her more, but knew this was the only way.  
  
"Because-" he paused before going on, "Because you were right. I did have a reputation in Slytherin to keep, and I didn't think anyone other than you was ready for the change. It's a big step you know? And you have to agree with me, your friends Potter and Weasley wouldn't have liked the change either, if you told them."  
  
She sighed, he was right, but he still had no right to call her a mudblood.  
  
"But still Draco, why'd you hafta say it like that? I know that you've called me that hundreds of times in the past, but this time, it stung the most, because I was starting to believe that you were a changed wizard," she said. He didn't want to explain anymore, so he just took her hands in his. They sat there for awhile, in silence, then she got up, and without another word, she disappeared into her tent. While she slipped into her bed, he stayed outside by the bonfire thinking.  
  
' She's only getting farther and farther away from me,' he thought, then got up and went into his own tent.  
  
~~~~~~~~~ 


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters...they all belong to j.k. rowling...so please don't sue! but i do own the rights to this fanfic  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
The next morning, each group got up and gathered at the fire for breakfast. Hermione, Lisa, Blaise and Padma each helped to cook meals for over 100 hungry wizards. Once everyone had finished eating and cleaning up the mess, Professor Lupin and Hagrid handed out the activity sheets to the leaders. There were 10 activites to be done by the time dinner would arrive. For each activity, there were two groups that would be paired up together, and after an hour, you would switch and pair up with another group. Every activity was situated at a different part in the forest or valley, and one even in the mountains. Hermione looked over her schedule and the first thing she searched for was when her group would be paired up with Draco's group.   
  
' 1 o'clock,' she noted. It was nearly 9am...time for the fun to begin. Hermione's group was paired up with Blaise's group first, and she and Blaise lead the large group of over-excited girls into the deep of the forest. With instructions in hand, Blaise gave the first orders, followed by Hermione. The first activity was some sort of obstacle with different wild magical creatures that the group would have to get across. Everyone was equipped with their wand...and with simple spells, they were supposed to go throught the obstacle, and conquire it as a team. This was made for the students to learn to work as one, putting aside differences and hatred.  
  
' Smart,' Hermione thought, knowing that this was somehow a way for the new generation of Slytherins and Gryffindors (in peticular) to get along. One by one, Blaise and Hermione's combined group put their heads together and thought of ways to get throught the maze. Hermione and Blaise stood back, seeing as they were only there to look over the girls, not to help them. They watched in awe as this activity worked its magic, and got the girls to work as one.  
  
"We should really learn from them huh?" Blaise looked over to Hermione and told her. Hermione nodded and smiled.  
  
"Yeah, it's too bad they never had this when we were in third year," Hermione answered. Slowy yet surely the group of 20 girls meet and conquired every magical creature in the maze. When they finally reached the finish line, they all gave a loud cheer, laughing and giving each other a high-five. Everyone was hugging and having a good time, and when the time came to part, they said their goodbyes and walked in the direction of their next task.  
  
"10 o'clock; Professor Lupin's group, in the valley, " Hermione told the girls. They walked out of the forest and meet Professor Lupin and his group 13 boys. Once again, the task was to anable the four houses to work cooperate and work as one, only this time the task was not a maze with all sorts of creatures, but one enormous creature, that even Hermione didn't know of. She listened as Professor Lupin explained what the group was to do in order to beat this type of creature. Once the group started planning, she pulled Professor Lupin aside and asked him quietly, "Professor, what sort of creature is this? Are you sure this is safe, I mean I don't even know what this is!"  
  
"My dear Hermione, do not worry," Lupin whispered, "It's a Boggart, which I have instructed to morph into a creature that everyone fears; a creature of the Dark Lord."  
  
Hermione saw his eyes gleam with secrecy, as she finally understood; this was a creature that the third years would've studied by now, the thing was that they'd have to work together in order to figure it out. Hermione smiled and nodded her head, understanding and surprised. She watched as the group aimed and fired countless spells at the towering Boggart, all which failed in the end. The group started arguing and fighting about what to do. Hermione nervously contined to watch, thinking that maybe this wouldn't work out, then;  
  
"A BOGGART!" Stewart Ackerley yelled. Everyone shushed and turned to face the red-faced Ravenclaw.  
  
"Do you really think so?" One of Hermione's girls asked.  
  
"Sure, I guess," Stewart shrugged, "I mean, we've tried every spell we know right?" He looked at his fellow wizards and watched them each nod their heads.  
  
"Ok then, I mean it wouldn't hurt to try right?" He went on.  
  
"Alright Stewart, then go ahead," Graham Pritchard, a Slytherin boy said.  
  
"Ok...here goes nothing," Stewart muttered, then stepped out of the crowd, and towards the creature.  
  
"RIDDIKULUS!" He bellowed. The Boggart twitched then shrunk back to its original form. Everyone cheered as they completed the task with less than a minute to go.  
  
"Congradulations!" Professor Lupin smiled, "Well done all! You all did a marvelous job!" Hermione agreed, then lead her group back into the forest to meet up with Harry's group for the 11 o'clock activity. Once again her group combined with Harry's grou pof 10 boys sucessfully complete their task, and set off to meet up with Padma's group for the 12 o'clock lunch, which the task was to gather up whatever food they could find, and cook it in the muggle way. There were some struggles along the way, but finally they were able to eat a quick meal before setting off into the mountains to meet Draco's group. This was the moment Hermione had been dreading the whole day. She didn't want to be stuck up in the far mountains alone with him. Yet, part of her wanted to, she had to set an example for her group, so she forced a smile and greeted the platinum blond-haired Slytherin.  
  
"Well, Draco, do you have the instructions?" She asked. He took them out of a pack and waved them around.  
  
"Gather 'round everyone and listen up!" He raised his voice for everyone to hear. Once he had their complete attention, he read out the instructions for this task. They young wizards had to venture into the mountains in small groups of 4 (two from Hermione's group and two from Draco's group), then they had to collect small items that would attract a certain mountain creature. Once the 5 groups of 4 returned from their treasure hunt, they would work together in constructing a kind of trap to lure in that mountain creature. If they suceeded the mountain creature would be lured into the trap, and would instantly transform into a unicorn. If they failed, nothing would be in the trap, indicating that something was done wrong. When Hermione and Draco finished forming the new groups, the third years quickly ran off into the peaks of the mountains in search of their items, leaving Hermione and Draco alone. She walked away from him, and sat herself down on a flat rock, where she could see the little figures of wizards and witches scurring around. Draco sat next to her and tried to ask her something.  
  
"Hermione, I really am sorry if I did hurt you. Can't you just give me one more chance to sort things out?"  
  
She turned her head to face him and looked into those silvery eyes of his.  
  
"Draco, I gave you a chance. It's not my fault that you blew it," she said coldly, her hazel brown eyes flashed dangerously. She was about to turn her head away from him when he cupped his her chin in his hand. Slowly, he brought her face closer to his. Somehow she couldn't stop him, his deep silver eyes mesmorized her into a trance. Inside her head, voices were telling her to back away, to slap him, but she couldn't move. She closed her eyes and let his lips touch hers. The instant they made contact with her lips, a sense of warmth swam throughout her entire body. It lasted only seconds before he pulled away, letting go, but still keeping his eyes on hers.   
  
~~~~~~~~~ 


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters...they all belong to JK Rowling...so please don't sue!  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
She touched her lips gently, before reopening her eyes, to see Draco there. She was speechless, nothing came out of her mouth, even when she tried. He stood up and walked up to another rock, with a jagged peak. He climbed to the top and looked out to the scenery below, his hair (which surprisingly wasn't slicked back) flew in different directions, confused as the wind ran through it. Her legs finally allowed her to stand up and she walk until she was next to him. She pulled his hand out of the jean pockets, and slipped her hands into his.  
  
"One more chance," she whispered, "Please don't screw this one up."  
  
He turned to look at her. He brushed away a strand of her hair that escaped from the ponytail that hung from her head. He nodded, and leaned in to kiss her again, when one of their groups returned yelling and screaming that they found every item. The couple pulled away from each other before the third years could question them. Within seconds of their arrival, another group came back and another and another, until the 5 groups united back into one. Quickly they sorted out their tools and began to plan out the trap, and who would do what part. No one took charge, but everyone had a role to play. Draco and Hermione stepped back and watched their two groups put together what looked like a cage with food inside of it. They had only 15 minutes to lure the mountain creature into the cage before time was up. Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock. Minutes passed by with no avail. Hermione looked at Draco, and Draco looked back at her, both reading each others minds.   
  
' They're not gonna finish, and they're gonna be so upset,' she thought. She glanced at the groups lingering expressions, then looked at her watch. 1:53pm...less than 10 minutes to go.   
  
"Is that it?" A hufflepuff girl squeeled. Everyone leaned in closer and squinted in order to see a tiny creature that resembled something like a mountain lion.  
  
"Are you sure that's it?" Hermione whispered in Draco's ear. He shrugged, wearing the same confused expression that everyone was wearing. The tiny animal walked over to the dead food and sniffed it. Then it opened its mouth and let out a terrifing roar that echoed though the mountain peaks. Everyone covered their ears, hoping not to go deaf. When the creature closed its mouth, each and every wizards and witches (including Draco's and Hermione's) jaw dropped to the floor, shocked at the huge noise that came out of this tiny thing that was no bigger than a thumb! The creature took a bit out of the food, then shockingly transformed into a exquiste unicorn. No one spoke a word. They were all too shocked to say anything.  
  
"Wow," Draco muttered, "They did it."  
  
"You said it," Hermione whispered, "You said it."  
  
Then as if right on cue, everyone burst into cheers, hugging and congradulating one another. Before leading her group back into the forest, Hermione turned to Draco and whispered, "I'll meet up in my tent for dinner okay?"  
  
He only nodded, then she turned back to her group.  
  
"Okay gals...back to the forest with Ron's group!" She called out. The rest of the day went perfect for Hermione and her group. Her group was nearly flawless, save one mishap with Hagrid's group, where they had accidently conjured up an enemy of the 3-tailed Squid rather than a friend. Otherwise Hermione's group went back to camp at 7pm, satasfied. Dinner was to be served at 8, giving everyone the chance to take a shower and freshen up from their long day. Everyone lugged back to their tents and lined up for the showers. The leaders had their own private bathrooms in their room, so Hermione was able to soak into a nice, hot bath, releaving her of any problems that she had that day. She was about to get out when she heard a knock on her door.  
  
~~~~~~~~~ 


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: I don't any of the characters...they all belong to jk rowling...so please don't sue!  
  
Krysti: Well, here are the next few installments! enjoy...and don't worry draco does get jealous...  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Hermione?" A quiet voice squeked.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Um...there's a Draco outside to see you," the girl told Hermione.  
  
"Thank you hon, just tell him I'll be out in a minute," Hermione called out. She heard the pitter patter of little feet running away from the door. She quickly got out and dried herself off, putting on a fresh pair of black sweatpants and a read and gold Gryffindor tank top. She didn't bother drying her thick hair, so she just gathered it up into a wet ponytail, then opened the door to her room. Many of the girls were already done with the showers and were putting on some clothes before heading out to eat. She opened the flap of her tent to see Draco standing there, his wet hair lying limply over his eyes.   
  
"Hey," he said.  
  
"Hey yourself! Come on in," she opened the flap and let him in.  
  
"Girls! When you're down, go outside and help out with the food please! I'll be out in a second!" Hermione called, before leading Draco into her office/room, where it was quiet. Draco sat down in a chair by the table, and looked at her.  
  
"So," she said, sitting down on the edge of her bed.  
  
"So," he repeated. She sighed then looked into his eyes.  
  
"Draco," she started, "This one chance that I'm giving you..."  
  
He got up and sat next to her. He took her hand before letting her go on.  
  
"You-You hafta tell Crabbe and Goyle sometime. If you want to be with me, you hafta forget about your reputation."  
  
He couldn't believe she was saying this. He had already made up his mind about telling everyone, but he wanted her to tell Potter and Weasley.  
  
"Okay, I get it...but Potter and Weasley...they ain't gonna like this. Crabbe and Goyle'll listen easily, cause they're both scared of me...it's Potter and Weasley that you need to talk to," he warned. She knew he was right, but she just didn't know how to break the news to her two best friends.  
  
"Okay then...I'll tell them. Tonight. But you gotta be there with me," she said. He nodded, and told her after dinner, when everyone had gone to sleep. He got up and kissed her softly on her cheek before getting up to leave. She stayed in her room for a few more minutes before heading to dinner.  
  
~~~~~~~~~ 


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters...so please don't sue!  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Oi! Hermione! Where've you been?" Ron waved from the other side of the fire. She grinned then walked over to her friends. The three sat down and talked all about their day, and how sucessful their groups were. She took this oppurtinity to try and drop some hints to Harry and Ron.  
  
"You know what?" She asked.  
  
"What?" Harry asked.  
  
"This whole experiance was very smart," she started after taking a deep breath. The confused look on both Harry and Ron's faces made her explain herself more.  
  
"Well, you do know that the reason Dumbledore did this was so that the new generation of Hogwarts students would learn to get along more. And you know what I saw today? When Blaise and I were paired up...everyone in our groups...and I mean EVERYONE actually worked together. You know what else I saw? When our two groups completed the task with sucess...the girls hugged one another. Even the girls from Gryffindor hugged the girls from Slytherin. Blaise and I both noticed this, and to tell you the truth, she and I got to know each other better, and truthfully have new respect for one another," she finished saying.  
  
"So what are you trying to say Hermione?" Ron asked suspiciously. Hermione squirmed under Ron's glare.  
  
"Well, I'm just saying that maybe Dumblebore's right. That we, as in all four houses can get along," she blushed a deep red, but thanks to the dark night sky, it didn't show up as red. Ron and Harry gave each other weird looks as if to say,' Is she alright?'  
  
"Ok Hermione, whatever you say..." Ron said before getting up and lining up for seconds. After dinner, Professor Lupin and Hagrid announced to the class that the next day (which was Wednesday) they would hike up further into the mountains, as one large group. There, they would have a cook-out and explore the other side of the mountain to see what new creatures they might find. After the announcement, everyone headed to their proper tent to get some sleep. Hermione ran to her two friends before going into her own tent.  
  
"Meet me outside here after your groups are asleep," she whispered and without an explaination she left. Harry and Ron shrugged and walked into their tents. Before Hermione stepped into her tent, she looked over to where Draco was standing and nodded, then she disappeared into her tent. Hermione went into the big room where the girls where sleeping. She was right, even before she opened her mouth to say goodnight, many of the girls were already fast alseep, and it was only 9:15pm. She smiled and made sure everyone was there, then closed the door behind her. She turned around and bumped right into Draco.  
  
"Draco!" She whispered loudly, "You scared the living daylights out of me! How'd you get here?"  
  
"We're not in Hogwarts anymore, so I can Apperate now!" He grinned. She hit him playfully, then signalled him to follow her outside. Harry and Ron were not outside yet, so she and Draco sat down by the fire. They waited for a few minutes then Harry poked his head out his tent, followed by Ron coming out of his own tent. Ron scowled at the sight of Draco sitting there, he walked up to Draco, fists ready to be thrown. Draco got up and sneered, "Weasley."  
  
"Malfoy," Ron snarled. Hermione stood up and seperated the two by standing in between them.  
  
"Sit down," she said flatly. Ron sat on another log, and Harry sat next to him. Hermione remained standing up, and Draco sat down on the log next to Ron's.  
  
"Now listen up," Hermione spoke. She took a deep breath and looked at Harry and Ron, "Remember what I was telling you two at dinner tonight? How this trip was so that the new generation of Hogwarts students would start to get along?"  
  
They only nodded, letting her go on, " Well, I think it's time that you two put aside your differences and set an example for the younger generation."  
  
"What do you mean by that Hermione?" Ron growled. He couldn't believe that she, Hermione Granger was saying this.  
  
"I mean Ron, that you and Harry have got to-to put aside your differences with Draco, and get to know him for who he really is," she said.  
  
"DRACO?!" Ron exclaimed, "Since when do you call that-that THING Draco?"  
  
"Ron! Calm down!" She said, then turned to Draco, "Draco, I'm not only telling Harry and Ron to do this, but I'm telling YOU too. It's not only them who have to learn to get along, but you've gotta do it too."  
  
"Why Hermione? Why are you doing this?" Harry asked. When he asked that question, it seemed as if the world had stopped, because Ron's red face turned away from Draco and turned to look at Hermione for her answer. She was so afraid, she didn't want Harry or Ron to be mad at her, but she didn't want to lie to them either. So she gathered up all the courage within, closed her eyes for a split second and took in a deep breath.  
  
"It's because--Well, you see--It all started when," she didn't know how to start.   
  
"Hermione?" Harry asked. She took in another deep breath and just let everything out.  
  
"Draco was the mystery phantom on the night of the Yule Ball. He knew that I knew, so he confronted me up in the Owlery and since then, we were kinda seeing each other. He sent me roses on Valentines day, and well...this whole trip has brought us even closer," she told them in one large breath.   
  
~~~~~~~~~ 


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters...they all belong to jk rowling, so please don't sue!  
A/N: ummm...again the characters might be a little OOC in this character...but it's the only way that it'll fit into the plot!  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ron and Harry's eyes were as big as saucers, and their mouths stretched to the bottom of the earth. Then Ron snapped out of his shock and looked at Draco, his jaw once again dropping to the floor.  
  
"You're joking," Harry said. Hermione shook her head. She forced a smile then said, "Surprise!"  
  
"And WHY would you go for someone like HIM? He's a--well...a MALFOY!" Ron was still in shock. Hermione blushed, but this time they noticed.  
  
"Well, the Yule Ball was supposed to be fun, and it seemed as if everyone had a better time than I did. I mean, Harry you had Parvati and Ron you had Lavender. Everyone else had a partner...even NEVILLE! I was the only one who was alone. I wanted to do this Yule Ball, cause it reminded me so much of Viktor! Only this time, it was quite the opposite. Draco was the only one who noticed that I was miserable, so he disguised himself as the phantom and danced with me," she explained, "That's the sweetest thing anyone has down for me, even if it was a Malfoy."  
  
Harry felt terrible for not noticing his best friend's feelings that night.  
  
"I'm so sorry Hermione," he said, "I didn't know that you were unhappy...it's just that Parvati was there--"  
  
"I know Harry, and I'm not blaming you," she inturrupted him, "And I'm not blaming you either Ron, you both had your girlfriends there, and I didn't expect you to dump them for me. Ron you already did me a huge favour that night, when you opened up the dance with me, and Harry you did dance with me once that night, so it's absolutely not your fault. It's just that...well you had to be there to understand. Draco's just been such a gentleman to me for the past 2 months. And believe it or not, he's changed...for the best."  
  
"But-but what about the name-calling just before we left Hogwarts?" Ron asked, finally finding words to say. This time Draco stood up to do the talking.  
  
"I take full responsability for that, and Hermione knows it. I've already apologized for that," he said.  
  
"So why'd you do it?" Ron sneered.  
  
"Because I had a reputation to keep, and I didn't think it was time for everybody to know," Draco shot back.  
  
"REPUTATION?!?" Ron exclaimed.  
  
"Ron! Shhh! Everyone'll wake up!" Hermione warned, "And yes, Draco's right. Althought it really hurt me for him to do what he did, he was on the right track. It was too soon for anyone to know, and trust me, you two would've acted worse if you had found out then," she said. Harry and Ron stayed silent for awhile.   
  
"So you really do like her?" Harry asked Draco.  
  
"Yes," was all Draco had to say.  
  
"And everything that you've said or didn't say on this trip was genuine feelings? Like the first night when you volunteered to go search for Hermione's group because you said you were worried?" Harry questioned. Draco looked at Hermione.  
  
"Told you I was worried," Draco told her, then answered Harry's questions, "Yes I was really worried about her."  
  
"Well then," Harry sighed, "This is just kinda weird."  
  
"I know," Ron agreed, "So Hermione...are you sure about this?" She nodded, and he read the expression in her eyes; she wasn't lying, she really liked Draco.  
  
"And basically even if we tried to break you two up...it wouldn't work?" Ron joked. Draco and Hermione both smiled and shook their heads.  
  
"Well Harry...I guess we can't do anything about it," Ron shrugged. Harry chuckled, then said, "Well Hermione, we're not saying this is the best choice, but if you're happy, so are we."  
  
She smiled and kissed both Harry and Ron on the cheeks. She walked over to Draco and kissed him softly on his lips, saying goodnight to the three, delighted at the outcome of the situation. The moment she was in her tent, Ron stood up and his cold eyes returned.  
  
"Listen up Malfoy," he sneered, "I'm not saying I trust you, cause I don't. And I don't know what you're playing at, because I don't like it. Hermione is like a little sister to me n' Harry, and if we had a say in this; you wouldn't be allowed near her. But seeing as she's happy...so far, we're gonna let it pass...for now. But Malfoy, hear me out, if you so much as make her cry, or hurt her in ANY way...I have only one thing to say to you; RUN...run fast Malfoy, ya hear! Because if she comes crying to either Harry or I and it has something to do with you...boy you better be scared! Mark my words Malfoy, cause I ain't joking!"  
  
Draco just wanted to hit him...and if it weren't for Hermione he would've, but for Hermione's sake, he just said in a calm tone, "Fine Wes--er Ron, you got it. Besides, I wouldn't do anything to hurt Hermione. She means too much to me."  
  
Before Ron could say anything more Draco walked away, "Goodnight Harry--Ron! I'll see you in the morning."  
  
~~~~~~~~~ 


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters...they all belong to jk rowling, but I do own this story.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
The next morning came, and Hermione got up feeling fresh inside. She no longer had any secrets that were kept from her two best friends, and she felt like shouting to the world about how she felt. With a huge genuine smile, she headed out to breakfast, where Harry and Ron where already sitting on a log.  
  
"Morning!" Hermione exclaimed, claiming a seat next to ron.  
  
"Morning," Hary and Ron responded. They were eating, so Hermione stood up and grabbed herself a plate, then returned to her friends.   
  
"I'm so happy that you and Harry took this whole thing really well...I mean I was kinda scared that you two would take it the wrong way, but I know that you two really want me to be happy," she went on. Ron forced a smile, still having bad feelings about all this. Harry, too felt the same way as Ron, but like Ron, didn't show it. They soon forgot about it though, when the three started a conversation on that past days events. They laughed, and enjoyed their time together. Draco came out of his tent, ready for breakfast, when he saw Hermione sitting with Harry and Ron. He watched the smiles and laughter errupt from her face, and wondered why he only saw that look on her face when she was with Harry and Ron. His tent was visible from where the three friends sat, but Hermione didn't even see Draco there.   
  
' Funny, it's as if I was never here,' he thought. He continued to watch her, hoping that she'd notice him soon. It must've been about 10 or 15 minutes before he gave up and walked to the food line. He took a plate and decided to join Hermione, just to tick off Harry and Ron.  
  
"Hey Hermione!" Draco called, sitting next to her. She turned her head and smiled, showing her pearly white teeth. She turned her attention to Draco, until breakfast was over. Professor Lupin and Hagrid gathered the third years and the leaders in a big circle and explained to them what they would be doing that day.  
  
"We'll be taking a hike up the mountains, and down to the other side, the valley beyond, and studying the creatures there. We will have a cookout there for lunch, and return here for dinner. We will go as one large group, but we still need the leaders to look after their students, and make sure everything is in order. To the leaders...you will have a certain position when walking," Professor Lupin explained. After another few minutes of talk, the two professor sent the students back to their tents to prepare for the hike. Hermione was assigned to walk near the front of the pack with Ron, whereas Draco was assigned to the back, with Justin. Just before the hike started, Hermione and Draco parted, taking their spot. Hermione wasn't that upset that she wasn't with Draco, because she was with Ron, and Harry was only a few spots back.  
  
The large crowd made their way into the forest, following the trail to the mountains.   
  
"So," Ron started, "Any new news from Viktor?" Hermione's face lit up, and started telling Ron all about the letters that she had received from Krum. They talked and talked about the next time they would visit Bulgaria, and talked about the time that they were there last. Of course, Harry heard and joined in on the conversation. Draco watched from behind, slightly starting to get jealous.  
  
' Potter and Weasley have their own girlfriends, the least they could do is stay away from mine,' Draco thought, as he watched Hermione giggled as Ron did an impression of Viktor. The rest of the hike continued to be like that, as Hermione, Harry and Ron talked about their past. The group had reached the top of the mountain, where everyone looked down to the valley below.  
  
"Unicorns!" A third-year Slytherin girl gasped. They all soon became excited, and hurried to try and get down the mountain as quick as they could. Hermione fell behind, and Draco speed up to catch up with her.  
  
"Hey Hermione," he said.  
  
"Oh, hi Draco!" She smiled. He walked next to her, and as soon as they reached the valley, he pulled her aside.  
  
"Listen Hermione, I know it's not my place to say this, but I really don't like you hanging out with Wealsey and Potter," he told her.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
Ok guys, don't forget to review, and tell me what you guys think about this so far...  
-Baby T 


	23. Chapter 23

Disclaimer: I don't any of these characters,they all belong to jk rowling, so please don't sue!  
  
A/N: I wanna juss thank everyone for reviewing...i luv u all! yoo honestly don't realize that when y'all review yoo really encourage me and when y'all encourage me...it really makes the story a whole lot betta!  
Demi: Thanz a million for what u said...about mai story being "by the best"!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Excuse me?" Hermione asked surprised, "You don't like me to WHAT?"  
  
"Well, it's just that you're always with Ron or Harry," Draco told her.  
  
"Well, is it my fault that I was assigned to where I was?! And is it my fault that I'm trying to have a good time on this trip?" Her face was red, her temper rising.  
  
"Hermione, that's not what I meant, it's just that--" he touched her arm, but she thrust her arm away from him as she stepped back.  
  
"Draco, I didn't think you were THAT type," she hissed.  
  
"What 'type' are you talking about?" He asked.  
  
"The type of person that watches your every move, and becomes jealous when he sees his girl with every guy," she sneered.  
  
"Hermione," he pleaded. She shook her head, and walked away.  
  
"You're the only one I care about, and that's why I told you that," he called after her, but she didn't acknowledge what he said. He sighed slowly and followed her to where everyone was setting up for the cookout. Hermione didn't tell Harry or Ron about her conversation with Draco, but she made sure that she flirted with Ron and Harry more, just to tick off Draco. She laughed harder at their jokes, then glanced over to where Draco stood, with a smudge look on her face. The girls got to touch the unicorns, seeing as the unicorns prefered a woman's touch over a man's. Then when the sun slowly began to fall, the group made their way back over the mountain to camp. Hermione's group of girls headed back to their tent, ready to take their showers, talking excitingly about their day. Hermione followed, and sulked in her room. She wrote a letter in her room to Viktor.  
  
Dearest Viktor,  
Hi again! Hermione here. How's your world tournament going on? I'm sure that you're doing really well! I wish I could keep up with your quidditch games, but right now, I'm on that trip that I told you about. Lots of really neat things have happened, and I'm having the time of my life...well...most of the time. Remember that guy Draco Malfoy I was telling you about? Lots of things have happened between us lately. That's why I haven't been writing in awhile. Well, it all started at the Yule Ball, when that "mystery phantom" showed up and asked me to dance with him. Well, I found out that the phantom was none other than Draco himself. And, well, during this trip, we had an activity, and my group was paired up with Draco's group, and well he explained how he really liked me and that he wanted me to give him a chance, and I told him that I had already given him a chance (which he screwed up), so I told him no. Then he...well...he kissed me Viktor. And, well I don't know, I gave him that chance, and I told Harry and Ron...and you know what? They actually took it really well, and I was so happy that everything was going so well. Then, today we went on a hike, and me and Ron were paired up near Harry, and Draco was all the way in the back, and well Harry, Ron and I were having so much fun just talking and laughing. So Draco pulled me aside, and told me that he didn't want me to hang out with Harry and Ron anymore! Can you believe the NERVE of that guy?! I actually thought he would change! I keep on falling for him, only to get hurt over again! I just don't know what to do! Well, that's all I really have to say. I don't want to tell Harry and Ron this, so that's why I wrote to you. Write back when you can. I miss you so much, and good luck in your upcoming games!  
Lots of love,  
Hermione Granger  
  
She sealed the letter, then went out to find Harry.  
  
"Harry?" She called into his tent.  
  
"Yeah?" He poked his head out of his room.  
  
"Do you think I can borrow Hedwig? I need her to deliver a letter for me," she told him.  
  
"Sure," he said, and whistled for Hedwig. She came flying throught the window and landed on his shoulder. Hermione gently took Hedwig, and thanked Harry before heading back to her tent. She clipped the letter to Hedwig's leg.  
  
"Please take this to Viktor Krum for me," she told the beautiful white owl.Hedwig hooted and nipped Hermione's finger, then soared into the night. Then Hermione went out to eat dinner.  
  
~~~~~~~~~ 


	24. Chapter 24

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters, so please don't sue! (but i own "Olga")  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hermione ate dinner quickly, then went to her room, and tried to get some sleep. A little knock on the door, stirred Hermione up.  
  
"Yes?" She asked.  
  
"Umm, Hermione?" The voice of a Gryffindor girl named Melissa was heard.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Draco's outside in the main room, asking for you," Melissa said.  
  
"Tell him that I'm tired and I don't want to see him right now," Hermione grumbled.  
  
"Ok," with that Hermione heard the third year talking with Draco. Then another knock came up.  
  
"Hermione, open up," a manly voice was heard.  
  
"Go away Draco."  
  
"Hermione, let me explain myself, please."  
  
"I'm serious Draco, get lost!"  
  
"Don't make me come in!" Draco threatened. This time Hermione kept quiet, and didn't answer. After awhile, she heard Draco's footsteps leave the tent. She sighed then fell asleep.   
  
The next day was their last, and the group would be leaving in the afternoon. Professor Lupin and Hagrid announced to everyone, that today would be a relaxed day, in where they could all do what they wished, but were not allowed to enter the forest. Hermione stayed in her room, reading a novel, and only coming outside for her shift of watching the students, and for food. She packed early, happy to be going back to Hogwarts.  
  
' At least it'll be easier to avoid Draco,' she thought. By 3pm, they all gathered near the bonfire, their tents and bags packed and ready to go. The two magical buses arrived, and the students filled the buses up. It was a long trip back, but Hermione was able to get some more sleep. The trip was nearly four hours in total, and the instant that they arrived, Hermione grabbed her stuff and quickly headed to the Prefect house, and to her room. She greeted Crookshanks, then flopped onto her bed, leaving her bags sprawled in the bedroom floor. She was still upset about the arguement that she got into with Draco.  
  
' How could I have been so stupid? That was the second time he's done something to me, in a matter of a few days!' She thought. She kept her window open, just in case an owl from Viktor arrived. Then she fell asleep once more.  
  
She awoke the following morning, which was a Saturday. She felt better, but still upset and mad at Draco. She got dressed and headed to the common room.  
  
"Hey Hermione!" Blaise called from the stairs.  
  
"Yeah?" Hermione asked, looking towards the stairs.  
  
"Harry and Ron told me to tell you to go the Great Hall and meet them there!"  
  
"Oh, okay," she said, then paused.  
  
"Thanks Blaise," she then called.  
  
"Your welcome," Blaise said. They had been getting along better since the trip, which was quite surprising. She got her stuff and went to the Great Hall. She smiled as she saw her friends, then joined them at the Gryffindor table. They chatted, then she suggested going to Hogsmeade for the day. Harry and Ron agreed, and they were off. They stopped over at Penelope's store, and greeted her then headed to Zonko's to check out new merchandise. By night time, they were ready to go back to the castle. Before going to dinner, Hermione went upstairs to freshen up. She flipped on her lights, and on her bed were two letters. She looked at the two, and recognized the seal on one of them. She tore it open to reveal Viktor's message.  
  
Dear Hermy-own-ninny (she imagined him saying),  
Vell, vhat can I say, ve are doing very very vell in the vorld tournament. Thank you for asking. Vell, about your Malfoy situation. I can't quite say vhat to say. Maybe this Draco character really does like you. Hermy-own-ninny, vhen people are in love, they are really protective for avhile, because they are afraid of the commitment and loyalty. Listen, you need to talk to this guy and sort out your feelings. The question is, do you really really like this guy? If you do, you'll be really unhappy without him. So talk to him, and vhen you do, you'll feel a whole lot better. I promise you. Vell, to tell you the truth, this advice that I'll telling you, is from experiance. I am thinking of that time, vhen I thought you were vith Harry. Are you remembering that? I vas scared at first, then I got to know Harry. You are seeing this now? This is vhat I mean? This Draco character just is scared. That is all Hermy-own-ninny. I am hoping that you are listening to this advice, and please owl me vhen you everything is sorted out okay? I vant to see and hear that you are happy. Okay? Vell, just before I go, one more piece of news. Olga and I are now over. She did not like me for who I was. She vanted me to quit quidditch for her! Are you believing this? I am not that upset, for I know that she is not the one for me. Vell, I must be going now. Please owl me soon. Goodbye! I miss you too!  
From Your Very Good Friend,  
Viktor Krum  
  
She sighed, and closed the letter. She considered what Viktor had said, and knew he was probably right. She looked at the other letter, and wondered who it was from. She opened it up.  
  
"It's from Draco," she whispered.  
  
~~~~~~~~~ 


	25. Chapter 25

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters, so please don't sue!  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
She looked at the sheet of parchment, and battled with herself, deciding whether she should read it or not.  
  
' He betrayed you twice in a matter of days,' a part of her said. Yet Viktor's words kept on coming back to her.  
  
'...afraid of commitment and loyalty,' she imagined Viktor saying. After a few moments, she finally decided to read on.  
  
Hermione,  
I know you probably don't want to hear this, but what I said back at the park, I didn't mean it to come out how it did. It's hard to explain it all in a letter. I'd really like it if you would please just owl me back, and talk things over.   
Signed, Draco   
  
She sighed, it wasn't exactly what she would've liked it to be. She didn't want to see him anymore. She scribbled a quick ' no, just leave me alone' on the bottom of the letter, and sent it back with Draco's large black owl. She read over Viktor's letter, over and over again, then sat down and wrote a reply.  
  
Dearest Viktor,  
Well, I'm really sorry to hear about you and Olga ('yea right,' she thought), it's really a shame that she had to be selfish like that, becasue you truly are a wonderful guy.   
I don't know how to tell you this, about your advice. I really don't know what to do Viktor. I mean, your advice was really good, but you see, when you asked me about whether I really liked Draco or not. I don't know how to answer that. I mean, I do like him...or at least I THOUGHT I did. I trusted him, and when he and I broke the news to Harry and Ron, they seemed to get along, and I just don't understand why he would say that and all. You know what I mean? Maybe you're right, I mean maybe he was scared about commitment and loyalty, but doesn't he trust me enough to know that maybe I would stay true. He was talking about my BEST friends Viktor! Did he honestly think that I would replace him with my FRIENDS?! I mean, Harry and Ron have their own girlfriends! They don't need me in that sort of way, and I don't need them! I'm sorry if I sound like I'm yelling at you, it's just that this is so frustrating. I can't avoid him any longer. He sent me an owl, to try and talk to me, but I sent a negative reply back to him. I just don't want to give him another chance, and act like nothing happened, because if he just continues to be like this, I'm just going to end up getting hurt over and over again. Viktor please, I honestly don't know whether I should talk to him or not. Harry and Ron don't know about this, so if you can, please keep this between us, Harry and Ron have their own girlfriends to be with, and I don't want to intrude in their lives. Please send a reply back as soon as you can, because I'm going to explode soon if I can't do anything.   
Good luck in your next few games!  
Lots of Love,  
Hermione Granger  
  
She sealed the letter and glanced at the clock, which read 9:30pm, and dashed to the Owlery to send off her letter. She stopped by McGonagall's office for her homework, and continued to the Prefect house, where the common room was full with everyone there.  
  
"Oi! Hermione! Been looking for you all night!" Ron called.  
  
"Went to the Owlery to send a letter to Viktor," she replied. Ron threw her a sly smile, and nugded Harry.  
  
"You gonna get back together with Viky?" He teased.   
  
"Ron, don't call him Viky," she smiled, then headed to her room. She closed the door and tried to concentrate on her homework. She was distracted by Crookshanks, who was busy trying to bat a fly. After an hour of attempting to do her homework, she slammed her books shut, and headed down to the common room to read a novel. Downstairs, the whole group was still there, watching an intense game of wizards chess between Ron and Harry.  
  
"Queen, D6," Ron commanded as the black queen made it's way to the square, "Checkmate Harry."  
  
Hermione joined the group, hoping to shove her problems away. She suceeded as Lisa suggested a game of wizard monopoly, which took nearly the whole night to complete. Hermione went to bed, laughing and smiling, and fell into a deep sleep.   
  
~~~~~~~~~ 


	26. Chapter 26

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters, so please don't sue!  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
She must've slept for quite a long time, for by the time she awoke, the sun was already high in the sky, and the hands on her clock pointed to 2:15pm.  
  
"Wow," she muttered, as she rolled off the bed, obviously still tired. She slipped on her bathrobe, and grabbed a towel, and headed for the prefect bathroom. It was occupied, so she dragged herself back to her room and waited. Finally, she made her way to the bathroom, and filled the bathtub with large pink bubbles, with a scent of vanilla lingering in the air. She slipped under the warm water, her every problem slipping farther and farther away from her. She swam a few laps in the pool-sized tub, and took in a whiff of vanilla. She turned on the water fountain, and closed her eyes, letting the soft trinkling sound take over her body and soul. She felt so peaceful, and after a full hour, she felt refreshed and pulled the plug, watching the water and her problems drain. She quickly dried herself up and headed to her scarlet and gold decorated bedroom, so finish drying up. It was already nearly 4pm, on that cool Sunday afternoon. She dried her hair, and put it into a loose bun, and put on a pair of sweats and a t-shirt, ready to hit the books, and her homework for the following week. She opened the curtains, letting the sunshine in more, and spread her papers on the floor, as she sprawled on the floor, writing and reading her work. She worked straight throw dinner, but stopped to eat a plate of food that Harry and Ron had brought her, then contined to work. By 10pm, she had completed all the homework from that week she was away. She got ready for bed, as a large grey owl flew in. She grabbed the letter from its leg, and tore it open.  
  
My dear Hermy-own-ninny,  
I am hoping that this letter get's to you as soon as possible. Please listen to me, from vhat you are telling me, you are still in love vith this Draco character. You are very much dening this fact. Believe it. I am not kidding you. You are right though, he vas very wrong in telling you that you couldn't be vith Harry and Ron. I have already told you this, but he is scared. That vas the only vay that he could express that fear, try and control you. Vhen you didn't give in, it probably sunk into him, that you are better than that, and now he knows not to treat you like that. Hermy-own-ninny, you and him have not liked each other in the past years, am I right? It is hard for a person to change. From vhat you are telling me, it is he that is doing all the changing, yes? This is hard for him to do, and trust me, because I am knowing how it feels. He is probably trusting you, but is afraid to show you, and therefore he is vanting to show that he is powerful. If you are to talk vith him, and explain to him how you are vanting to be treated, he vill understand, yes? If you are telling him how you feel, he vill no longer treat you like he did, and in the end, he vill no longer continue to hurt you. Are you understanding me? Think my Hermy-own-ninny, think of all the good things he has done for you. During the Yule Ball, as the phantom, or the roses on Valentines. Am I not right? Take all the good things that he has done into consideration, okay? Good. You vill talk to him, and if you reply, and I don't hear anything about you two talking and sorting everything out, I vill not reply to you, and I von't reply until I hear some news (I am hoping good news), are ve clear on that? Good (I am picturing you argeeing). Good luck.  
Yours forever,  
Viktor Krum  
  
She cried as she read the letter. Viktor was always there for her, and now, he WANTED to see her with Draco. She knew that he was probably right, and finally told herself that she would pull Draco aside the next day during lunch and sort things out. She kissed the letter and tucked in into the box full of his letters, then went to sleep.  
  
~~~~~~~~~   
Well that's all for now...don't forget to review! I enjoy hearing your comments!  
-Baby T 


	27. Chapter 27

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters, they all belong to jk rowling, so please don't sue!  
  
A/N: Yoo guyz r seriously the BEST! Thanx to everyone who reviewed! I luv gettin' reviews! *mwah*  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
Monday morning arrived, and it was the first day of school for the Prefects and Head Boy and Girl, since thier excursion to the Wizard National Park. Hermione got up at the crack of dawn, to check over her homework before getting ready for school. She slipped on a pair of blue jeans, with a white three-quarted v-neck shirt. She sat in front of her mirror, and with a few struggles, put her thick, brown hair into a french braid down the back of her head. She added a touch of blush and threw over her school robes, and grabbed her books, beforing meeting Harry and Ron down in the common room, to head out to the Great Hall for breakfast.   
  
"Morning Hermione," Ron and Harry said.  
  
"Good morning Harry-Ron!" She smiled. They went out together, and walked to the Gryffindor house, to pick up Parvati and Lavender. The five chatted all the way to the Great Hall, but as they reached there, Parvati and Lavender split up to sit with their group. Harry, Ron and Hermione sat together at the head of the Gryffindor table, and talked about homework, and predicting how thier first day back would be like.  
  
"Maybe the professors will go easy on us!" Ron hoped.  
  
"You wish Ron, you wish," Hermione said, shaking her head giggling. The Great Hall roared with conversations, during the breakfast hour, and the Dream team (A/N: Harry, Ron and Hermione, for those who don't know) nearly had to shout in order to hear themselves talk. One by one, students filed out to the main hall and scattered to their first classes. In her head, Hermione made a mental note to find Draco during lunch and talk to him. The morning went by quite slow for Hermione. She mind kept on drifting away into her own little world, thinking of how things could turn out between her and Draco. She had won her house a mere 3 points, which was pretty low for her. She usually won her house a generous 5 to 10 points by the end of the morning, but gladly her fellow Gryffindors didn't notice. After what seemed like hours, the morning classes had ended and students headed to the Great Hall for lunch. She made a quick stop to her room and dropped off her book, and ran in search of Draco. He wasn't in the Great Hall, so she headed to the dungeons, hoping to find him there. He wasn't there, and disappointed, she headed back to the Prefect house to pick up her afternoon classes' books. She wasn't watching where she was going, and she bumped into a large figure.  
  
"Watch it!" A deep voice sneered,"Hermione! Where've you been? I've been looking for you!"  
  
She looked up to see the pale face of Draco Malfoy.  
  
"Draco," she whispered.  
  
"I wanted to talk to you," they both said simultaniously. Hermione smiled, and motioned for Draco to follow her. The library was empty, so she sat down on the large comfy black couchs. Draco sat next to her and opened his mouth to talk. She placed a finger on his lips to slience him.  
  
"Draco listen, I'v been doing a lot of thinking," she whispered. She paused for a moment and took in a deep breath before starting again.  
  
~~~~~~~~~ 


	28. Chapter 28

Disclaimer: I don't any of these characters, so please don't sue!  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I was a bit harsh on you Draco, but you hafta understand that it was for a good reason," Hermione explained to Draco, "When you said that you didn't want me to chill with Harry or Ron anymore, a lot of things came to my mind, and frankly Draco, I didn't like what I thought. After everything that you've done for me, it was hard for me to belive that you were the type of person that didn't trust me enough to leave me with my best friends. Draco you gotta understand that Harry and Ron are my best friends, and nothing's gonna change that fact. They've always been there for me since day one, and we've been through a whole lot together, and I'm sorry to say this, but not even you could tear that away from me. Their friendship is very valuble in my life."  
  
She looked at him, reading the expression in his silvery eyes. He nodded, then said, "I completely understand Hermione, and I know that I had not right to say what I did back there. And I'm honestly sorry, it's just that-" he paused and looked at her, uncertain whether to tell her the truth or not.  
  
"It's just that what?" She whispered. He examined her soft face, and the innocent look in her eyes. He couldn't lie to her, he just couldn't.  
  
"It's just that I was jealous of Harry and Ron. It always seemed that you had a much better time with them. You always had this certain look on your face when you were with them, and I never saw that look unless you were with them. You sent more time with them, then you did with me, and I guess that the jealously just got to me," he said quickly in one breath, getting it all out.  
  
"You were jealous?!" Hermione was shocked, Draco Malfoy was JEALOUS of Harry Potter and Ron Weasley! She smiled, realizing that what Draco had told her, was pretty hard for him to do. She lifted her hand to his cheek.  
  
"Draco," she whispered," Harry and Ron are my best friends, but that doesn't mean that I enjoyed being with them more than I did with you. All those times we spent together in the library and just hanging out before the trip; Draco I enjoyed spending that time with you, and to tell you the truth, I wouldn't take it back for the world."  
  
"Really?" He asked. She just nodded, her eyes getting a little misty. He moved in closer and softly kissed her.   
  
"Draco, the thing is-" she started but was inturrupted as the warning bell sounded, ending lunch.   
  
"After school," she whispered, and got up and left before he could protest. She had double potions with him, but she didn't want to be seen with him just yet. She arrived just as the final bell sounded.  
  
"Miss Granger, you're late, 5 points from Gryffindor," Snape snapped. Just then, Draco walked in.  
  
"Sorry Professor, I forgot my books in the dungeons," he said.  
  
"Very well, take your seat Mr. Malfoy," Snape excused him. Ron's face fumed with anger.  
  
"Shouldn't you take points from HIM?! He was late too!" Ron exclaimed.  
  
"Hold your tongue Weasley! Another 5 points from Gryffindor!" Snape glared at Ron. Ron kept his mouth shut, but by the way he keep glaring at Snape, the Professor was in no mood for outburst. They were starting a new section on potions, now that the Harry, Hermione, Ron and Blaise had returned from the trip. It was a complicated potion, and of course Hermione was the only one who got it perfect, although she didn't receive any points for it. Neville lost Gryffindor yet another 5 points for putting in eye of newt instead of eye of lizard, and Harry lost Gryffindor 5 points for adding a handful of bird ashes instead of 'just a pinch'. Slytherin on the other hand gained 15 points, seeing as Draco did everything Snape had instructed (althought his potion had not worked). Finally the final bell rang, leaving no time for Snape to assign homework. Gryffindor ran out of his class, as fast as they could, hoping not to lose anymore points. During class, Draco had slipped Hermione a note, telling her to meet him outside the main entrance, on the stairs. She ran to the Prefect house and spat out the password (Dumbell) and dashed to her room. She put her books in her closet and took off her school robes, revealing her white top and jeans. Since it was the end of February, it was still cold, so she grabbed her jean jacket, and headed downstairs to meet up with Draco.  
  
"Hey! Hermione!" Harry called,"Where are you going?"  
  
"To meet Draco," she called back as she headed out the doors. She fast walked to the front hall and opened the doors, to see Draco leaning against the stone walls on the castle. A gush of cold air hit her as she sat next to him.  
  
"So what where you going to say?" Draco asked.  
  
~~~~~~~~~ 


	29. Chapter 29

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters, they all belong to jk rowling, so please don't sue!  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Well, what I wanted to say was that I want you to be able to trust me Draco," Hermione told him honestly.  
  
"If I tell you that I won't hurt you, then I mean it," she continued, "Once again, Harry and Ron are just my best friends, and besides they have their own girlfriends to worry about. Draco, you hafta understand that I really do want to be with you, and I enjoy being with you, and you gotta trust me. If you want this to work, you not only hafta trust me, but you can't screw this chance up. I was upset because...well..." she turned slightly pink before going on, "because, you had two chances and you blew those tow chances in a matter of days, and I was thinking that if I continued to give you more and more chances and you would just keep on blowing them, I'd just get hurt over and over again, and I don't want that to happen."  
  
Draco listened to her plee, and nodded his head, understanding everything she said.  
  
"Okay, I completely understand, and I'm sorry for what I did, but I was honestly jealous, and I just wanted to be with you more," Draco said.   
  
"So Draco?" She asked.  
  
"Hmm?"   
  
"Will you promise me something?"  
  
"Shot."  
  
"Promise me that you'll trust me and believe me when I tell you something, and promise me that if you have a problem with something, just ask me, don't make it sound like you're ordering me, just ask me nicely and I'll be more that happy to explain whatever you want me to explain okay?" She looked at him, with her large, hazel brown eyes. He gazed deep into those enchanting eyes, slowly nodding. He leaned in and kissed her sweet lips. He pulled away murmuring into her ears, "I promise."  
  
She smiled, knowing that this time, he would be true to his word. She shuddered at the cold, and he placed his arms around her, bringing her closer to him. She snuggled into him, resting her head on his chest. They sat there in silence, just enjoying each others company. They watched the sun set lower, and the beautiful colours of the sky. It got colder as the sun's yellow glow turned to a bright orange, then to a red colour, then finally set beyond the horizon. Hermione was getting colder, even with Draco's built body covering her. She told him that she wanted to go inside, so he brought her in, and they sat near the fire in the main hall. They didn't bother going for dinner, as they both weren't really that hunger. They didn't talk much, as there wasn't much to talk about. As dinner finished, some students headed for their houses to start their homework. Hermione didn't have any, and neither did Draco. Hermione lead Draco to the Prefect House, and mutter the password, letting him in. Justin and Blaise where the only ones in the common room. Hermione and Draco sat in a corner together, and started talking about little things, like family, and Hermione taught him a few things about muggles that he didn't know. He seemed pretty interested in muggles sports, especially basketball, but was extremely fasicated with hockey.  
  
"So you mean they really play on ICE?!" He asked her wide-eyed. She nodded and smiled, keeping herself from laughing.  
  
"How do they go walk across the ice without slipping? And how can they play in robes?" He kept asking her all sorts of questions, and she answered them. Harry and Ron came in, and greeted the couple, but quickly headed to their own rooms. Draco and Hermione stayed their for hours just talking, until Blaise finally left the room. It was nearly midnight by then, and Hermione's eyes were really to close. She was so tired that she didn't even remember that she wasn't in her own room. She whispered a quiet goodnight to Draco and kissed him softly, and closed her eyes. Draco didn't want to wake her or move her, so he let her sleep in his arms. He quietly conjured up a blanket and placed it on top of her, lightly stroking her silky hair. Within minutes, he too fell asleep. The glow of the common room fire slowly dies out, leaving the room as black as night.   
  
~~~~~~~~~ 


	30. Chapter 30

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters, so please don't sue!  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
The sun slowy rose, and as the sun beams entered the common room, Hermione's eyes began to flutter open. She yawned and streched. She had forgotten that Draco was there, and whacked him in the face. He jerked awake, groggy and tired.  
  
"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry!" Hermione giggled, "I forgot you where there!...Wait, a minute, did we fall asleep in the common room?"  
  
Draco chuckled, "I guess we did." He got up and helped Hermione up. With a quick goodbye, Draco headed to his own house, to get ready for breakfast and school. Hermione slowly headed up the stairs, and bumped into Ron.  
  
"Oi! Hermione, you look terrible!" He grinned.  
  
"Fell asleep in the common room," she muttered.   
  
"You WHAT?!" Ron gasped, "Are you serious? Why didn't Draco wake you up!" He seemed a bit mad, thinking that Draco had just left her there.  
  
"No Ron, we BOTH fell asleep downstairs," she muttered and disappeared into her bedroom, leaving a very confused Ron on the stairs. She changed her clothes and brushed her hair, grabbing her books, then heading to the Great Hall. There, she explained to Harry and Ron what had happened the night before. Draco sat with his fellow Slytherins, but offered to walk Hermione to her first class. Crabbe and Goyle gave each other confused and amazed looks as they watched Hermione and Draco walk down the hall, hand in hand.  
  
"Well it looks like Crabbe and Goyle are taking this very well," Draco chuckled. Hermione glanced back to see the two's face, and giggled.  
  
The day went by pretty quickly, and Draco ate lunch with Hermione and her two best friends. Surprisingly Ron had gotten along quite well with Draco, and so did Harry. They chatted about quidditch and school and families all throughout lunch, then together headed to potions. When the day ended, the Dream team headed in opposite directions as Draco, promising to meet up for dinner. In her bedroom, Hermione started her homework, and quickly finished, leaving her just enough time to write a quick letter to Viktor beforing going to dinner.  
  
Dear Viktor,  
I am quite pleased to tell you that I took your advice and talked to Draco. We sorted out a lot of our feelings, and I found out that Draco was just jealous of Harry and Ron, because I was always with them. He seemed to think that I enjoyed being with them rather than with him, but I told him otherwise. Ron and Harry have gotten along quite nicely with Draco, and I know that Ron's still a bit hesitent to believe that Draco's changed, but honestly, I think this time it'll work out. How are your quidditch games going by the way? I hope that once you're done with your tournament, you can come visit us here at Hogwarts, Dumbledore will be most delighted to have you back, and will welcome you with open arms, I can assure you that. You can come and see Draco, and Harry and Ron would really like to see you again. I, too, would love to see you again, as it's been a long time since our last meeting. Thank you very much for listening to me in the past few months, and understanding, you truly are a fabulous guy! Can't wait for your reply!  
Love,  
Hermione Granger  
  
She smiled as she sealed the letter. She heard Harry call for her, and with the letter in hand, she headed out to meet her best friends. She borrowed Hedwig from Harry and her letter was off. Together, the Dream team headed out of the Prefect house, and meet Draco just outside the Great Hall.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well what do yoo guys think so far?! This story iz nearin' the end, so don't forget to review! or e-mail me: babyt_3@hotmail.com  
adios!  
-Baby T 


	31. Chapter 31

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters, so please don't' sue!  
  
A/N: Thank yoo shooooo mucho much for those whoo reviewed! I luv gettin' reviews! don't forget to review at the end of the next few chapters! luv y'all!  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
6 months later...  
  
"Draco, just give me a moment, I want to grab my sweater before heading out," she called, as she whispered the password, and dashed up to her room. There on her bed, stood a large black owl, with a letter tied to his leg. She walked over to the bed, and untied the letter.  
  
Dear Hermy-own-ninny,  
Vell, I haf good news and bad news. Bads news first, ve unfortunately didn't vin in the vorld tournament, for I vas unable to catch the golden snitch in the last game, but that is okay. Good news, is that our quidditch coach is giving us a two month vacation, before heading back for training. So I am most pleased in informing you that I vill come and visit you at Hogvarts! It is the start of the new school year, is it not? Vhile...if you vill still vish to see me, send me an owl, then I vill write to Professor Dumbledore, for permission to stay at Hogvarts! Please send an owl as soon as you read this letter, for I only haf two months vacation. Vell that is all I haf to say, take care, and send my regards to Harry, Ron and of course Draco. Bye!  
Your friend,  
Viktor Krum  
  
She smiled, reading the letter over and over again. She grabbed a spare piece of parchment and scribbled down a few words.  
  
Dear Viktor,  
I would be most pleased if you come and visit us here, and yes, seeing as it's now the middle of September, we have already started the new school year. I will talk to Professor Dumbledore, and he'll send you an owl okay? I'm sorry this is short, but I must really be getting going now! See you soon!   
Yours,  
Hermione Granger  
  
She sealed her letter quickly and attached it the leg of the black owl. She then stuffed VIktor's letter in the back pocket of her jeans, then with her sweater in hand, headed out to meet up with Draco.  
  
"Sorry it took me awhile," she apologized, "Viktor wrote and said that he was planning on visiting us here, so I had to send a short reply."  
  
"Great!" Draco smiled, and lead her outside to the quidditch pitch, where a game between Gryffindor and Hufflepuff was about to start. Madam Hooch blew her whistle and play commenced. Dean (one of Gryffindor's chasers) grabbed the quaffle and sped his way to the three hoops, where Hufflepuff's Keeper was keeping guard. With a quick fake left, Dean was able to score Gryffindor it's first 10 poins of the game. Hermione and Draco cheered on their friends, as another 10 points was added to Gryffindor's lead. The Golden Snitch was spotted and Harry and Hufflepuff's seeker, Walter, both flew and tried to snatch it. With a bit of pushing and shoving, the Golden Snitch disappeared, and a Hufflepuff chaser was able to get the quaffle through the Gryffindor's hoop, where Ron was keeping. After another hour of play, Harry was able to catch the Golden Snitch, using his favourite move, the Wronski Feint, therefore ending the game, and giving Gryffindor yet another win.  
  
~~~~~~~~~ 


	32. Chapter 32

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters, so please don't sue!  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
While the Gryffindor team headed to their house to celebrate their 8-0 winning streak, Hermione skipped out on the party and headed down to the dungeons with Draco, for a little peace and quiet. Since Hermione wasn't allowed in the Slytherin house, they occupied an empty classroom, and set up dinner, with small, floating candles. They ate, and talked, having fun together, when sudddenly the door burst open.  
  
"Miss GRANGER!" Snape's bellowing voice rang through the classroom. Hermione jumped at the sound of Snape's voice.  
  
"And what do you think you're doing here?" He questioned, "Why aren't you with you're house, celebrating that-that win Potter gave you?"   
  
"Professor, I'm having dinner," Hermione told him.  
  
"50 points from Gryffindor! You should be in your house!" He yelled. Draco stood up, and spoke up, "With all do respect Professor, I was the one who brought her down here, she's my responsability, so I believe you should take 50 points from Slytherin, if you're gonna punish her, because it was all my idea."  
  
Snape fumed with anger, as he didn't want to take points away from his own house, as his house hadn't won since Harry Potter had arrived at the school.  
  
"Very well, Granger," Snape sneered, "You're off the hook now, but I suggest you head upstairs and eat somewhere else, and I assure you that next time you're here in the dungeons, unless there is class, I WILL take points from Gryffindor!" With that he stormed out of the classroom, slamming the door after him.  
  
"Geesh! How'd he know that we were here anyways?" Hermione asked. Draco's eyes went wide, and jumped up, thrusting the door open. Hermione got up and followed him.  
  
"Pansy Parkinson!" Draco yelled, "Come out where I can see you this INSTANT!"   
  
From out of nowhere, Pansy, who was invisible, appeared, her eyes flaring with madness.  
  
"Was it YOU that informed Snape of us being here?" Draco's cold eyes replaced his warm silver eyes. He walked straight up to Pansy, who's face was red with anger.  
  
"Yes it was!" Her annoying shrill of a voice declared,"And you can't do anything about it!"  
  
"Is there anything wrong with Hermione and I being down here? We weren't doing anything illegal you know!" Draco continued yelling.  
  
"No but SHE," Pansy pointed furiusly at Hermione, "Doesn't belong here!"  
  
"You know what Pansy, if Hermione doesn't belong here, than neither do I!!!" Draco spat out. Pansy gasped at his remarks and burst into tears.  
  
"Why HER Draco why?" She wailed, "We were so good together! What does she have that I don't?!"  
  
Draco sighed, with utter annoyance, "Pansy there is NO 'we' in you and I. We were NEVER together! Get that through you're head!"  
  
Draco grabbed Hermione's hand, and dragged her upstairs, muttering curses under his breath.  
  
"We could head up to the Prefect house," Hermione suggested. Draco grunted in agreement, and dragged her up to her house. She spoke the password, and lead the angered Draco to the common room. She let Draco pace up and down the room, letting off steam, as he yelled at her of his problems.  
  
"I HATE the way they're treating me! What am I all of a sudden DIFFERENT?! Honestly! I'm still Draco Malfoy, am I not?" He ranted. She didn't answer, but let him continue.  
  
"Sheesh! Even Crabbe and Goyle are acting stupid around me, you'd think I was a dancing Veela or something! And Pansy! For goodness sake! 'We were so good together'," he mocked Pansy's wails.  
  
Hermione giggles, and kept on listening quietly, until he finally just plumped down on the couch and sighed. Hermione moved next to him, and snuggled into him, comforting him and letting him know that she was there. Harry and Ron returned from the party only a few minutes later, and Hermione explained to her friends what had happened that earlier that night. The four talked for another hour, with Hermione telling her friends about Viktor's upcoming visit.  
  
"Remind me to talk to Professor Dumbledore tomorrow," Hermione said beforing kissing Draco goodnight, and saying goodnight to Harry and Ron, before heading to her room to sleep.  
  
~~~~~~~~~ 


	33. Chapter 33

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters, they all belong to jk rowling, but I do own the story line  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Professor Dumbledore, may I have a moment of your time please?" Hermione asked, entering the large office of the headmaster.  
  
"Yes, Miss Granger, please, do come in," Dumbledore invited her in.  
  
"Um, I just want to ask you something. You see, Viktor Krum, do you remember him?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Why yes I do, please continue."  
  
"Well, Professor, Viktor is planning on coming here for a vacation, and I was wondering if you would allow him to stay here, in the castle," she explained.  
  
"I don't see why not! He's a fine young fellow he is!" Dumbledore smiled. Hermione blushed slightly.  
  
"Oh no Professor, he just wants to visit, and besides-"  
  
"Oh why of course! have forgotten about you and Mr. Malfoy!" Dumbledore inturrupted with a grin. Hermione blushed a deeper pink.  
  
"Yes now, well of course Mr. Krum is welcome here at Hogwarts any time! I shall see to it that his stay will be a pleasurable one, and I shall send him an owl myself!"  
  
"Thank you so much Professor!" Hermione smiled.  
  
"Very well now, you may go now, classes are about to start," Dumbledore walked her to the door, and watched her leave. She ran down to the dungeons, where she had class next. The bell rang just as she stepped into the classroom.  
  
"You're late Miss Granger, 10 points from Gryffindor!" Snape snarled.  
  
"But Professor-" Harry started, as a large note appeared in Snape's hand. The potion's master read it, the crumpled it up, throwing it into the garbage.  
  
"Well Miss Granger, the Headmaster has sent me a note saying that your lateness was his fault. 10 points back to Gryffindor, and Miss Granger, see to it that you are never late again," Snape sneered.  
  
"Yes Professor," she muttered and sat in her seat. The day went fairly quickly after that, leaving Harry, Ron, Hermione and Draco stuck indoors (as it was raining quite hard outside) in the Prefect House. They discussed plans for when Viktor would arrive.  
  
  
A week later, Viktor Krum has already arrived at Hogwarts...  
  
"Come on Viktor! Hurry up!" Ron called, banging the doors to Viktor's guest room. Viktor came out wearing a dark robe, holding his broom. Harry, Ron and Viktor, where heading to the quidditch pitch and have some fun. Hermione and Draco followed close behind, hand in hand. The couple sat in the stands, watching Harry, Ron and Viktor on their brooms. Viktor was teaching Harry a few new moves, and then turned his attention to Ron, teaching Ron a few tricks of the trade for keepers. They wanted to play a quick game of quidditch after the new moves were taught.  
  
"Hey Draco!" Harry called out, "We need another player! Come on!"  
  
"Nah, not in the mood," Draco called back.  
  
"Come on!" Ron joined in.  
  
"Yeah! Come and play!" Viktor encouraged. Draco smiled, but waved them off.  
  
"I wanna be with my girl!" Draco told them. Hermione blushed, but nugded him.  
  
"Go on Draco," she whispered. He looked at her, "Are you sure?"  
  
"Sure I'm sure! Go on," she gave his arm a little squeeze. He smiled, and kissed her passionatly, then headed down from the bleachers. He conjured his broomstick, and the four picked teams. Draco was teamed up with Harry, leaving Ron and Viktor teamed up. Hermione laughed as she watched her friends act silly while trying to play quidditch.  
  
' I'm the luckiest girl in the world,' she thought to herself, touching her lips gently, still tasting Draco's soft kiss.  
  
THE END  
~~~~~~~~~  
Well, there you have it! What do you guys think?! Good, bad, so-so?! Don't forget to review! I love getting reviews, and they just encourage me to write more! *hinthint* Well, that's all for now! Hope y'all enjoyed it!  
-Baby T 


End file.
